


蜂蜜炸雞(Hozi ABO)

by I_Min



Series: 蜂蜜炸雞 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Min/pseuds/I_Min
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>只是個傻白甜而Alpha們有點苦情的ABO平行世界。請留意您的腳步。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.

權順榮是偶像團體Seventeen的表演隊隊長，也是個Alpha。

而他關於第二性徵的體驗近乎於零。

 

畢竟現在已經是21世紀，在已開發國家中，抑制劑早成了絕對的顯學。Omega們如同Alpha和Beta一般，照著自己的意志選擇生活，自由戀愛，及是否為他人生育後代。

特別是在娛樂產業蓬勃發展的今天，儘管人數稀少，Omega們仍憑著天賦的姣好容貌，在這一行裡逐漸佔了上風，從舊時代只能作為他人附庸的地位，搖身一變為具有巨大影響力的明星們。這樣的趨勢之下，權順榮的團體裡就有兩個Omega，尹淨漢和李知勳。

話雖如此，就算以最寬容的標準來看，李知勳也完全不像個典型的Omega。他的外型和豔麗完全不沾邊，身材嬌小，倒更像個孩子，一張小臉軟呼呼的，性格卻硬得很──要不是如此，他們或許也不會那麼快地成為朋友。

權順榮第一天作為練習生到公司上課時，李知勳就已經在了，但一直到那天快結束，李知勳被練習生們的大哥崔勝澈摟著過來打招呼前，他們都沒有機會說上話。如同大部分男孩，權順榮健忘，但關於李知勳的記憶總是格外鮮明，例如他還記得，當時的李知勳留著長髮，白皙的臉上一雙眼睛十分明亮。就是這雙眼睛，看得他第一時間竟找不到合適的開場白。

「啊，你好。」最後他決定這麼說：「你是公司的女練習生吧？我是來自南楊州的權順榮。」

這句話毫無笑點，旁邊的人群卻像是被按到開關一樣瘋狂笑了起來，嚇了權順榮一跳。我說錯了什麼嗎？他還在兀自茫然，李知勳已經挑起眉毛，眼睛笑又非笑地彎了起來。

「我是男生。」

啊，這下尷尬了。權順榮摸了摸鼻子，連忙想賠不是，崔勝澈笑著插進他們的對話，卻是來補刀：「別再弄錯了，這孩子叫李知勳，可是個堂堂正正的釜山男兒呀。那天你甄選時我們去看了，他特別記得你，抱怨說你根本沒真正學過跳舞，就跳得那麼好，太不公平了，發了一整晚的牢騷來著。」

李知勳白皙的臉瞬間就漲紅了──權順榮覺得如果惱羞成怒可以殺人的話，崔勝澈現在已經千瘡百孔了。甚至不留給他客套幾句的餘地，李知勳仰起頭，清脆地說：「我們比賽吧。」

「啊？」權順榮一愣。

「比賽，跳舞，就下周這個時間。」他朝四周點點頭：「大家都聽到了吧？會來看吧？」四周響起一片鼓譟的呼應聲。

權順榮記得李知勳第一首跳的是一首爵士風格的音樂，曲子很是旖旎，他還弄了一頂黑色的西裝帽來當道具。當音樂將下，他撩起帽沿，朝權順榮挑釁地看了一眼時，權順榮聽到身旁的練習生嘆息地說：「唉呀，知勳，是真的使出看家本領啦。」

權順榮沒有去理會這句話。他只是盯著李知勳，看著他的身體輕盈而準確地落在音符上。拍點很準，柔軟度不錯，曲子也是好選擇，但是這邊──他的手指畫過李知勳印在視網膜上的身影，在心裡想：如果是我來跳的話，我會多加一個右手臂劃過臉前的亮相，然後順勢把帽子拿下來，半遮著臉，走兩個節拍，再把帽子在手上轉兩下──

音樂停了。「欸，該你啦，南楊州來的。」有人催促著，推了推他的背。包括李知勳在內，那些還不熟悉的臉孔注視著他，好奇的，嘲笑的，挑釁的……他胸中燒起一股興奮，邁步朝燈光聚集的地方走去。

兩輪過去，權順榮的舞很快不夠用了。他沒有說謊，包括他甄選時跳的那支在內，他是真的沒學過什麼舞。李知勳看起來倒是還很游刃有餘，在他第三次蹦著腳步退場後，權順榮走到場中，張開了雙手。

「好啦，我是真的沒有舞可以跳了。」他說，忽視底下小小的騷動：「不過我還沒認輸呢，這樣吧，你們提意見，我當場編囉。這可是很特別的表演啊，只有今晚看得到的權順榮Set！」

出乎意料的有趣發展，令年輕的少年們當場興奮得炸了鍋。隨著各種稀奇古怪的「長頸鹿！」「跳性感的！Sexy Style！」「學企鵝跳月球漫步！」意見出爐，什麼時候該換場已經徹底被拋到腦後了。幾個特別愛鬧的孩子很快按捺不住，蹦上來跟著一起跳，當管理宿舍的大哥進來抓夜不歸宿的練習生們時，一群人正把書包反戴在頭上，拿著掃把當麥克風，表情十足地嘶吼著：

親愛的，如果你真的感覺孤獨的話，  
來吧，來到濟州島藍色之夜的天空下──

「夠啦回去睡覺了小子們！」

負責起頭玩耍的人要負責收拾善後，這是公司的規矩。權順榮打掃完練習室的地板，拎著畚箕正要去垃圾桶倒時，正好碰到了剛洗完抹布回來的李知勳。整個房間只剩下他們兩個，李知勳站定腳步，用手肘撞了撞權順榮。

「欸，你真的挺厲害的。」他說，唇邊露出一個小小的梨窩。

權順榮突然有些害羞。「謝了，你也是，以後也一起練舞吧。啊，對了，剛剛最後他們在玩的時候，拿你的手機放了一首鋼琴曲，你還記得嗎？」看李知勳歪頭露出疑惑的表情，權順榮趕緊補充:「我覺得挺好聽的，叫什麼名字啊？」

李知勳輕皺著的眉頭鬆開了，然後他縮起肩膀，又是一個笑，笑得小虎牙都露了出來。他的臉上亮晃晃地寫滿了驚喜。

「啊，那是……我自己彈的。算是，我的創作吧。」他害羞地輕聲說，權順榮睜大了眼。「欸──」

「下次彈給你聽吧。」李知勳輕快地說，轉身朝旁邊擱雜物的小隔間走去。權順榮覺得他連走路的步調都像在跳舞。

之後他們成了很好的朋友。

也一起待到了Seventeen這個名字降落在他們身上那天。

有了共同的名字，但距離真正出道還遙遙無期的這群少年們，慢慢地也接近成年了，關於第二性徵的討論，逐漸成為最熱鬧的話題之一。能成為Alpha當然是最好的，但以發生機率而言，大部分的人將會是Beta。至於Omega，他們對Omega的認識僅止於宿舍電腦裡那些畫質詭異的色情片，除了一些公司裡完全不熟悉的前輩，他們從來沒在生活中遇過Omega。

權順榮的同學們對Omega總是津津樂道。Omega大多十分美麗，身材修長，還有著光聽敘述就令下半身思考的青少年們把持不住的熱潮期，關於這個主題的色情片更是多得足以蓋一座跨海大橋。他們Seventeen裡可能會有Omega嗎？權順榮曾想過，不過再進一步思考後，他認真地覺得，這群粗枝大葉的傢伙裡要是真有Omega，大概會讓他有點幻滅。

特別是宿舍角落裡那堆恐怖的臭襪子。Omega不是應該要是很香的嗎？還是算了吧。

至於其他人，團裡的大哥崔勝澈第一個成了Alpha。關於這點，經常給李知勳當馬騎的金珉奎曾發表過相關意見：「知勳哥那麼兇，該不會也是個Alpha吧？這樣我們Seventeen就有全首爾最小隻的Alpha啦。」

這種開獎般的心情給生活平添了許多刺激，儘管忙碌的公演生活，令他們其實無暇多想。接下來的日子平靜了一陣子，直到某天晚餐後的練習時，尹淨漢突然缺席了。舞蹈老師對大家宣布尹淨漢會請假大概一周左右，然後修改了已經安排好的站位。

「聽說淨漢哥是Omega耶，因為有了初次熱潮期徵象，所以代表讓他去了醫院。」團裡的小包打聽夫勝寬在休息的時候對大家說。尹淨漢是他們之中公認的外貌出色，因此除了一開始的譁然，一群少年倒也很快接受了這個事實。「這麼說起來95年生的哥哥們，」李燦掰著手指頭數：「勝澈哥是Alpha，道允哥和知秀哥是Beta，淨漢哥是Omega呀。不知道之後還會不會有別的Alpha或Omega呢。」

「搞不好我是下一個Alpha呀。」夫勝寬樂天表示。有美國血統的崔韓率瞄了他一眼，忍不住嘴貧：「Alpha？我看倒是比較像Thomas吧。」

「………。」  
「哈哈哈哈真的好像！勝澈哥快過來我跟你說──」

那天練習結束後權順榮去了趟洗手間，想先把汗給擦一擦。他天生汗流得多，浴室又不好搶，在真正能洗澡前，汗老是糊在皮膚上也怪不舒服的。不想他一扭開水龍頭，就聽見裡面廁所隔間傳來輕微的『咚』一聲，然後是低低的呻吟。他下意識覺得不對，轉頭走到隔間前，便看見了李知勳。

隔間的門還沒關上，李知勳就坐在隔間的磁磚地上，大口喘著氣。一股混了很多特徵，聞起來有點詭異的甜味飄出來，竄進門外少年的鼻腔，權順榮突然覺得心跳加速，全身肌肉緊繃。「知勳你──」

李知勳回望他，臉上毫無血色，彷彿隨時會哭出來。那是權順榮第一次看見這個練習資歷久，實力也相當靠前的朋友露出這樣示弱的表情。雖然不明白究竟發生了什麼事，他突然有股衝動想抱抱李知勳，告訴他不要害怕，自己就在這裡；但他才剛蹲下來，李知勳就發出一種驚慌的嗚咽，移動身體拚命朝隔間裡面躲去。

權順榮看見一股濕漉漉的痕跡隨著他的移動，在李知勳淺色的褲子上擴散開來。他忽然明白了那是什麼。

李知勳是個Omega啊。

他不敢再待下去，衝出洗手間，用顫抖的手給負責生活管理的經紀人撥了電話。

事情的結果是一箭三雕。本來只有一個Omega去了醫院，結果因為尹淨漢殘留在廁所隔間裡的信息素，很快又多了一個。最後一個中獎的是權順榮，他在兩個Omega的信息素雙重夾擊下，提早發現了自己是個Alpha。

「所以廁所才要隨時打掃乾淨呢，孩子們，魔鬼藏在細節裡啊。」老愛教訓人的經紀人第二天對剩下的成員們這麼說，而他們關心的重點當然絕非在此。

「等一下，為什麼那個每次都被騙的小眼睛會是Alpha啊？」  
「我人還在這裡呢你們能稍微客氣一點嗎！」  
「………又要改站位啦。」

尹淨漢和李知勳很快就回來了，除了每個月開始固定出現在宿舍桌子上的白色藥片外，一切如常。他們照樣一塊吃飯一起睡覺，跳舞練唱到深夜，趕著永遠來不及的公車上學。沒有人特別對這件事做文章，只是大夥偷看色情片時，開始默契地避開了他們。

尹淨漢本來就長得不錯，成為Omega後，看上去也並沒有改變太多；但李知勳就像淋到了四月雨的花苗一樣，脫去了本來還有些稚氣的外型，安靜而滋潤地漂亮了起來。

這好像是只有權順榮發現的小祕密似的。他曾在各種不同場合不小心脫口而出地誇李知勳漂亮，大部分時候會被當作在練瘋話，小部分時候李知勳會拿東西扔他，極小部分的時候，他會得到一個意思是『懶得理你』的，軟綿綿的「謝謝」。

不管他是不是Omega，他首先是個釜山男子，釜山男子總是不輕易相信別人的稱讚的。但這釜山男子縱然鋒利如剪刀，也剪不去權順榮心裡那超出友誼的小芽一天一天成長茁壯的速度。

李知勳是太特別了些，於他的事業，於他的生活，於他的心。

接著他們真的開始準備出道了，錄音，練舞，拍攝出道真人秀，在各種真真假假的挫折和讚美中努力泅泳。說是夢想成真有點矯情，但知道自己真的將成為一個藝人後，權順榮著實鬆了一口氣：畢竟一直不上不下地做著沒有收入的練習生，對辛苦支持他的爸媽實在說不過去。經過這麼多年，他和李知勳都長大了很多，如同一個圓的兩半，他們各自成了團體的作曲和編舞。權順榮對此感到野心勃勃，卻又有些愧疚──他得承認，他有時就是壓不住自己的私心，不是把自己的舞步編得太帥，就是把李知勳的舞步弄得太可愛了點。

李知勳就不會這樣。他總是十分客觀，把最好的唱段都分給了別人。他雖然是個Omega，但工作上的有條有理，就連老師都只能稱讚；再說，大家都知道，李知勳冷著臉在錄音室工作的時候，可是一點也不可愛。

成員們來來去去，權順榮倒是從沒想過要走。畢竟他也沒什麼其他擅長的事，拎到社會上，身為一個該要是菁英族群的Alpha，他可真是弱得不值一提。但跳舞不一樣，當他站在練習室裡，對著鏡子，看見曾經思量過的念頭在流瀉的音樂中串連起來時，那種上癮般的得意幾乎能讓他發抖。為了這點得意，他可以額外花上好多時間，甚至瘋起來一天只睡幾小時。

他相信很多成員們都跟他有著一樣的心思。更活躍，更拚命，更多任務意味著更多曝光度，他們實在沒什麼好抱怨的。更何況，他權順榮──可不能輸給李知勳太多啊。每一次當他們開始不見天日地準備新的曲子，李知勳黑著眼眶把試錄帶交到權順榮手上的時候，他都這樣想。再怎麼說，自己可是個Alpha啊，Alpha就該好好顧著Omega，做好Omega的後盾啊。

他知道，這些心思要是說出來，肯定會被嘲笑：都什麼年代了。

但權順榮兀自堅定地認為──他那叫做老式的浪漫。

 

權順榮是個Alpha，他沒有Omega。但別誤會了，他不是沒有喜歡的人。

儘管感情的事看來比人生更加前途未卜，但不要緊的。他縱然不是個強大的Alpha，至少還能做個瀟灑的Alpha嘛。

「我覺得我，」有一次跟夫勝寬、李碩珉在錄仙女座放送的空檔，去便利商店買零食時，權順榮突然有感而發地說：「真的超正能量的啦。」

「你是撞到頭了吧。」


	2. Chapter 2

2.

他們的正式出道在2015年五月，付出了滿滿心血的主打歌博得了很不錯的迴響。成員們都顯得鬥志滿滿，枯燥的練習也彷彿因此豐滿起來。在準備以第二張迷你專輯回歸的九月初，經紀人姊姊替Omega成員們捎來了醫院分配的抑制劑，不忘提醒：

「淨漢，上次暫時標記已經過了快半年了吧？記得更新。還有知勳，」說到這裡，她善意地停頓了一下，捏了捏李知勳的肩膀，彼時李知勳正因為連續幾天的睡眠不足，躺在練習室的長沙發上用靈魂扮演殭屍。自從他的第二性徵成熟以來，每月有幾天都要忍耐熱潮期併發而來的一系列不適：肌肉痠痛、頭暈目眩，和嚴重的體力下滑。對這樣的情況他自然不悅，卻也莫可奈何。

｢知勳也該做個暫時標記了吧？做了標記比較安全啊。」

「S.Cou------ps，」躺在長沙發另一頭的尹淨漢翻了個身，提起嗓門叫著崔勝澈的藝名：「補標記囉！」

和必須透過性交達成的終生標記不同，暫時標記只需要Alpha和Omega以腺體接觸的方式，讓雙方的信息素輕度混合，即可達到短時間標記的功效。效期雖短，但功能是一樣的，做了標記的Omega即便進入熱潮期，也不再對伴侶以外的Alpha產生吸引力。雖然現在的藥物對於壓制熱潮期已十分有效，為了保險起見，必須和多數人接觸的Omega在使用抑制劑之外，多半仍會為自己找一個暫時性的伴侶。

替尹淨漢做暫時標記的，是和他同年的總隊長崔勝澈。尹淨漢十分怕癢，崔勝澈在他脖子上試咬了幾次，都被他笑著躲開了去，只好抓了旁邊看熱鬧的全圓佑和金珉奎來幫忙壓住他，一群人在沙發上混戰了一會，才總算是標記成功。期間怕鬧的李知勳已默默移動到旁邊的地板上，將臉埋在膝蓋裡繼續放空。權順榮看他情緒明顯不高，丟下手上的筆記本，從房間角落挪過來：「怎麼了？又不舒服了？」

李知勳悶哼了一聲當作回答。夫勝寬和崔韓率等人在練習室另一頭坐著休息，看著長沙發上演的標記混戰，不禁抗議：「我說哥啊，你們不能找個比較私人的地方做標記嗎？我們這還有未成年人耶，感覺好像被秀恩愛了，亂詭異的……」

無奈崔勝澈和尹淨漢這些大哥哥都是特別坦蕩的主，別說是咬脖子了，平常玩起來又抱又滾也是常態，此時抗議自然沒人理會。細心的金珉奎從醫療箱裡拿出一包紗布，取了一塊替尹淨漢按在後頸滲血的腺體上，突然想起了經紀人剛剛說的話：

「那，知勳哥乾脆一併給勝澈哥標記了吧？這樣大家的時間都一致了，要補也方便啊。」

權順榮突然真心尷尬起來。他抓了下鼻子，看著對這句話既沒表示贊同，也沒反對的李知勳。

「不行哪，我們96 line要團結，我要推舉我們家的隊長Hoshi。你們幹嘛都忘記他也是個Alpha呀，Hoshi對不對？」不知道哪來的突發奇想，又或者只是看熱鬧不嫌事大，文俊輝笑著丟出了權順榮的藝名。權順榮毫無準備被點到名，心裡又正虛著，頓時好像做了壞事被抓個正著般，手足無措起來：「啊，可是我沒標記過Omega──」

「權順榮不想就算了啦。」尹淨漢閒閒地開口，伸手就去拉李知勳：「暫時標記而已，勝澈做就好啦。來，知勳過來，我教你。」

嘴上還在猶豫身體倒是誠實得很。年輕的Alpha睜圓了眼，一個鯉魚打挺從地上蹦起來：「我，我做！選我！」

房間另一端一陣小騷動，那廂的夫勝寬等人面面相覷，很不給面子地竊笑起來。李知勳繃緊了嘴唇──大家都以為他立刻就要揍個什麼東西（例如Alpha）來平衡一下這氛圍裡快滿出來的曖昧了──，最後他卻只是揚起頭，十足平靜地：「可以啊。」

本來以為依李知勳的性格，怎麼也得掙扎一番的，沒想到他如此爽快，房間裡瞬間安靜了下來。在這空檔裡，李知勳站起來，從金珉奎手裡抓過那包紗布，丟給了權順榮。

「去我工作室吧。」

詭異的安靜一直延續到兩人穿越走廊的一路上。直到進了工作室，李知勳反手落了鎖，哢擦地一聲，打破了沉默：「你知道怎麼做嗎？標記。」

「呃……大概吧。」權順榮尷尬地應著。工作室裡沒開燈，一片陰暗中只有沒關掉的電腦螢幕發出柔和的光芒，就著這一點光源，他的視線溜過李知勳細瘦的肩膀，停留在他頭髮下露出的頸部。就在那裡應該有Omega的腺體，他要做的，就是將那兒的皮膚咬破，灌入自己的信息素。

在暫時標記有效的半年左右時間裡，他和李知勳──從生理上來說──就是互相佔有的關係，即所謂的Ａ/Ｏ伴侶。床上的契合度自然不用提，就算忽略這點，伴侶在很多方面也是特別的。因人而異，對連結比較敏感的人甚至能感受到另一半的情緒波動或身體病痛，也會在心理上更加依賴彼此。

像李知勳這樣不愛黏膩的人，權順榮很難想像他會願意跟另一人有這種親密的連結──那對李知勳來說，應該像是被破開了肚子放在手術台上一樣。彷彿在回答他的猶豫般，李知勳開口了：「這樣挺好的嘛。」

他湊近權順榮，臉上仍然是那付坦然的神情。他靠得太近了，權順榮幾乎可以聞到他們那間浴室新換的洗髮精的味道，這逼得他不得不往後退一步，背抵著門邊那塊小小的牆，李知勳無視他的窘迫，雙臂環在胸前，繼續理所當然似地說：

「因為你對我沒興趣啊，對吧？當然我也是。所以我說這樣其實挺好的，我們是雙保險哪，順榮。」說完，滿意地點了點頭。

權順榮突然覺得自己像被澆了盆冰水，從頭涼到腳。

剛剛一路尷尬不安，擔心李知勳感受的自己真是蠢透了──更令他難受的是，在李知勳答應接受他的標記那瞬間，他事實上驚喜得要飛上天。他狠狠在心裡罵了自己一句髒話，然後伸出雙手，捏住了眼前人的肩膀。

去你的雙保險。

李知勳突然感到對方的信息素像一張大網般撒開來，張牙舞爪地包裹住他，接著一個旋轉，角色易位，他被權順榮反身壓在了牆上。權順榮的呼吸撒在他耳邊，他感覺對方像獵犬一般用鼻子磨蹭著他的頸項，Alpha信息素濃得他大腦一下暈眩起來，雙腿一陣陣發軟。因為慌張，也因為難受，他用手臂猛力拍打起對方的肩膀，低聲嘶吼：「權順榮！放開我！」

身上人停下在他頸項上的耕耘，拉開了一點距離，反問他：「為什麼？怕什麼呢，不是說是雙保險嗎？」

李知勳一怔。就算光線昏暗，李知勳也對天發誓他沒看過這樣的權順榮──那雙平常經常傻傻地瞇著的眼睛黑得不見底，閃著異樣的光芒，雖然嘴角看似友好地彎著，眼裡卻沒有一絲笑意。這是生氣了？憑什麼？他咬咬牙，賭氣地放下雙臂，把頭撇向一邊，將腺體暴露出來，不願再去看權順榮。

有了眼前人的消極幫助，權順榮很快找到了正確的那一點。他用指尖輕摸上去，血液隔著一層薄薄的皮膚，瘋狂鼓動著他的手指。李知勳瑟縮了一下。

初次標記，要等Omega的信息素完全散發出來再進行，否則對方會很難受──努力在腦海裡回憶著所有關於Omega的知識，權順榮再次垂下頭，盡量輕柔地用指腹推開那處，讓信息素可以更好地釋放出來。混著蜂蜜、檸檬味和其他叫不出名字的香料的Omega信息素融化在空氣中，漸漸竄進他的鼻腔，好聞得讓他嘆息。

權順榮真的在這種身體上的事挺有天賦──簡直太有天賦了，李知勳模模糊糊地想。他被卡在對方懷裡，權順榮每一下在腺體上的撫摸都激起一個小小的電流，舒服得他直打顫。他的手不自覺地抓放著，掙扎了一陣，最後還是偷偷摸摸地揪住了權順榮的衣服下襬。溫熱的火焰在他身體裡橫衝直撞，像是要被融化了一般，信息素隨著漸漸升高的體溫散發出來，黏膩誘人。

權順榮低著頭，感受著李知勳壓抑的喘息，眼前就是對方嫣紅的臉頰，和一點一滴變得越發濃郁的信息素。他自己的呼吸也不禁厚重起來。這簡直就好像……好像是在……

李知勳的信息素忽然改變了味道，像是溫暖動人的平板樂曲裡突然拔高了一個尖。不知道為什麼，權順榮很清楚就是現在了──他篤定地張開嘴，一口咬上了李知勳的脖子。牙齒劃破細嫩皮膚的剎那，李知勳低吟了一聲，手臂鬼使神差地扣住了權順榮的背，承受著信息素灌進體內的刺痛感；他們的信息素纏繞著，互相呼應，然後融為一體，鑽進年輕伴侶們的血肉裡。

空氣裡滿溢的甜膩慢慢淡去。李知勳挪了下身體，忽然覺得下體好像有點異樣，低頭一看，權順榮腿間鼓起一個包，正緊緊地抵著他的大腿。

「呀！」他用力抗議起來，手臂一推，權順榮像被電到一樣從他身上彈開。

「我──我去一下廁所。」權順榮飛快地說，摸索著打開了門。李知勳喘著氣，撫上胸口，心臟還在胸腔裡飛快跳著，身體卻像是剛泡過熱水澡般，所有肌理都打開了，曾經困擾他的不適全消失得一乾二淨。這就是Omega被標記後的好處？他正思忖，突然間剛鑽出去的權順榮又竄了進來，拿出那包一直揣在褲子口袋裡的紗布，啪一聲按在李知勳脖子上。

「小心點，壓著。」他丟下這句話，落荒而逃般一下沒了蹤影。

李知勳眨眨眼。

他按住脖子上的傷口，把自己扔進工作室那張靠背椅裡，閉上了眼睛。

權順榮這傢伙，可真奇怪──他在舌尖唱著這個名字。好像有什麼不可名狀的東西漸漸地，輕輕地，從他心裡不曾意識到的角落擴散開來。

權順榮去廁所解決完，再回到工作室時，李知勳已經不在那裡了。工作室的門罕見地沒有關緊，一絲絲屬於李知勳的，甜美中帶著一絲檸檬苦味的氣息透過門縫散出來，現在這是只有他能聞到的味道了。他不知為何卻有些失落。

「白癡。」他抓抓頭，輕輕嘟囔了這麼一句。

也不知道是說給誰聽。


	3. Chapter 3

３.

被標記後的李知勳擺脫了Ｏmega體質帶來的困擾，更加神勇了，玩個足球都能踢得一眾Alpha和Beta們叫苦連天。此時已是2016年初，他們團裡的Alpha和Beta真的足以用『一眾』來形容了：第二性徵成熟得較晚的金珉奎，和相反地來得較早的崔韓率幾乎同時出現了屬性徵兆，又是兩個Alpha，而除了年紀最小的李燦，其他人全被蓋章確認為Beta了。

「哇賽，你們嘻哈隊怎麼這──麼多Alpha啊……要不是我們團裡還有Omega，代表要被質疑是不是搞性別歧視了。」某個深夜，李燦隨手翻開剛出爐的雜誌採訪，看著上頭刊登的照片，不禁發出感嘆。橫跨整頁的大照片上，嘻哈隊的四人都穿著黑色正裝，一副英姿颯爽的亮麗姿態；一旁剛洗完澡的金珉奎正拿著遙控器在深夜頻道裡轉來轉去，突然叫了起來：「欸，這鬼片出續集了啊？你還記得上回我們一起看第一部時，Vernon嚇得差點尿褲子的事嗎？」

「哇嗚，怎麼忘得了，我跟明浩哥笑了他一個禮拜啊。笑死人了，虧他還是個Alpha。」李燦笑著說。

「你們怎麼老愛欺負我們家老么……唉，當Alpha到底有什麼好的，什麼雜事都有你一份，累死人。再說，我們團裡哪個Alpha賺得有知勳哥多？」

「……這倒是。」李燦闔上雜誌，撇撇嘴。「說到這個，知勳哥還沒回來？」

「我們關燈時他還在工作室裡。今天可能又是通宵了吧。」李知勳最近正忙著他們將在年中發行的專輯的詞曲創作，而如同世人所知，靈感是不會挑你喜歡的時候來的。金珉奎打了個哈欠，睏意十足地揉了揉眼睛：「我去睡了，你也不要太晚啊，小心真的長不高。」

「你說誰長不高！我以後會長得比你們都高！」

漆黑一片的臥室裡，權順榮沉在其他人輕微的鼾聲中，睜著眼睛聽外面兩位弟弟的拌嘴，一點睡意也沒有。他沒跟任何人提起過，但自從他替李知勳做過標記後，他的生理時鐘就很固執地跟著身體認定的伴侶走了，只要李知勳還沒睡下，即便權順榮自己再疲倦，也會被一種躁動不安的感覺綁住，根本沒辦法入眠。頭幾次李知勳晚歸的時候，他就默默待在練習室裡一塊熬夜，但被崔勝澈關心了幾次後，他決定強迫自己表現得自然點，實在沒事的時候就下班，然後回宿舍洗了澡靜靜躺在床上，等著李知勳下班回來。

他猜李知勳並不知道這件事，畢竟對方再也沒提起過那天的事。權順榮有時，簡直對李知勳這種若無其事的態度感到委屈：人家勝澈哥和淨漢哥啊，雖然也只是隊友關係，可是常常窩在一起看電視的咧，還有事沒事就愛聞來聞去的咧。因為太憤恨了，他直接忽略了那些時候洪知秀多半也在的事實。

不像Omega的信息素一樣無法由本人控制，必須倚賴藥物以及標記來壓抑氣味，Alpha的信息素是可以隨心控制的，而且能對他人造成輕微神經麻痺的效果──古時候稱之為威嚇力。崔勝澈的信息素是標準的柑橘混麝香味，其他三個Alpha也各有自己的氣味，為了不干擾成員們，他們很快就學會了如何嫻熟控制自己的信息素，不過私下打遊戲時例外。為了爭奪遊戲的光榮勝利，最後總是信息素滿天飛的金珉奎曾大言不慚地表示：兵不厭詐，這是戰爭啊。

從來不在生活中使用信息素的權順榮覺得，他的這些兄弟們有時候也是挺亂來的。

雖然其他人聞不到，崔勝澈說過尹淨漢的信息素是花香味。「比名牌香水還要棒。我如果是香水製造商，一定要開發這款味道，會大賣啊。」他笑說。

每次這種時候，權順榮都很想興致勃勃地炫耀說李知勳的信息素更棒，既甜美又有層次，他敢打賭絕對比那什麼花香味好一百倍──可是話到嘴邊，又覺得實在太幼稚，自己硬生生嚥了回去。李知勳都沒把他們的標記當一回事了，他是在一頭熱個什麼呢？

反正他就是自討苦吃，怪不得別人。既然是大人了，自己決定的事，自己扛著吧。

窗外經過一輛卡車，探照燈穿過窗簾，把屋裡一瞬間照得明亮。權順榮拿起手機，看了看上面的時間，已經是清晨四點半了。他的身體忠實地捎來信息，前額一陣陣的刺痛提醒了他，今天晚上李知勳在工作室裡大概並不是很好過。權順榮打定主意：明天早點起床，幫那小子叫他最愛吃的那家外賣當午餐吧。那家的炸醬麵老是很早就賣完了。

還是毫無睡意，他乾脆坐起來，從手機裡找出最近著迷的美國舞蹈比賽影片，正打算打發一下時間，客廳那邊傳來輕微的喀喀聲，是開門的聲音。李知勳回來了。權順榮趕緊倒回被子裡躺平。

餐廳的燈亮了起來，然後李知勳去廚房倒了些什麼東西來喝，坐在椅子上發了會呆，接著腳步聲窸窸窣窣開了隔壁衣帽間的門，拿衣服，進浴室洗澡，吹乾頭髮。另一間寢室的門輕輕開了又闔上，一切又歸於平靜。

他做的每一件事權順榮都了然於心。

那一直環繞在他身上的躁動感慢慢減弱了，睏意上湧，他知道李知勳正在平穩地入眠，就在幾道水泥牆之外的另一個空間裡。

「晚安，知勳。」權順榮輕輕地，在黑暗中對著李知勳的方向說，然後閉上眼睛。


	4. Chapter 4

４.

李知勳在他的工作室裡，蜷縮在椅子上，盯著螢幕上的MIDI介面瞧。現在的時間是晚上十一點多，針對首爾歌謠大賞的團體練習已經結束，公司裡只剩下他自己、樓下練習室裡的表演隊，及留下來討論金唱片大賞開頭編排的主唱隊成員們。他們後天就要去錄一個實境節目『美好的一天』了，在出發前，他想把正在做的這首歌弄個初版給公司的團隊。沒了白天吵吵鬧鬧的年輕身影們，公司裡靜悄悄的，除了偶有幾聲吉他聲從旁邊的練習室裡傳來，一片寧靜。

他挪了個姿勢，突然一陣絞痛從下腹竄上來，令他不禁摀住肚子，皺了下眉──這兩天身體怪怪的，不會是吃壞東西了吧？還得錄影呢，可別耽誤了工作啊。

「哥，我們要去買飲料，一起嗎？」夫勝寬敲開他的門問。

「好啊。」李知勳欣然同意。他摘下耳機，湊過去看夫勝寬手上的清單，嘴裡唸著「我要咖啡」，李碩珉從轉角樓梯那邊上來，宏亮嗓音忠實傳達從樓下練習室裡帶來的情報：「樓下的說他們要可樂。Hoshi哥還說，不要給Woozi哥買咖啡，這麼晚了還喝咖啡，明天又要叫不起來了。」

李知勳翻了個白眼，拿筆把夫勝寬剛加進清單裡的可樂打了個叉，改寫下『冰塊』兩字。

「才剛拐到腳的人喝什麼可樂。給他們冰塊就好啦，敷完還可以嚼，便宜又大碗。」他冷冷地表示。李碩珉好像覺得兩個哥哥之間的角力很有趣似的，哈哈笑了起來：「呀，這個好玩！Hoshi哥會氣死的！……啊，你是怎麼知道他剛剛拐到腳的？」

李知勳沒有回答這個問題。這麼顯而易見的答案還需要回答嗎？李碩珉這弟弟真是有點傻傻的。

跟權順榮混多了，變得一樣傻。


	5. Chapter 5

５.

結果「美好的一天」這名字，根本是個徹頭徹尾的謊言。

「哥，」看到走在前頭的攝影師甚至都不拍他們了，掏出菸來開始悠哉地靠在樹上休息，李燦在地上跺了兩下腳，很欲哭無淚地。「我好餓。」

「好啦，Dino忍耐一下，很快就吃晚飯了。」文俊輝出聲安撫他。

表演隊現在是徹底地卡關了，在離家幾百公里的這座小島上。眼看黑夜裡的山坡還在往上延伸，路兩旁的景色卻越走越是荒涼，甚至很多房子看起來都許久未點燈了。權順榮將手裡的小塑膠袋換到左手，不禁起疑：該不會是以找房子為名，實際上是試膽大會吧？接下來該怎麼做才能炒熱氣氛？隨便找個廢棄的房子破門而入可以嗎？他試著以懇求提示的眼神看向旁邊的電視台工作人員，對方咧嘴，還他一個『才不告訴你咧』的微笑。

已經知道了這次錄影不會太好過，至少希望節目撥出後，這付可憐兮兮的樣子看起來足夠好玩。權順榮拍拍身邊徐明浩的肩膀，正打算繞過他去察看一間看似很可疑的白色房子，突然有個聲音從下坡處「喂──」地喊了起來。

是李知勳。他淡紫色的頭髮在黯淡的路燈下也足夠招人的，身邊還有個工作人員跟著，倒是沒看到攝影機。「你們走錯路了。我們已經找到正確的房子了，快回來吧。」

「呀知勳哥最帥了！」李燦一下就來精神了，歡呼一聲奔過去。權順榮和其他兩個人走在後頭，跟李燦蹦蹦跳跳的樣子相比，李知勳連走路都有點僵硬的樣子特別扎眼，眼看工作人員們集成了一群，在他們後面邊走邊聊天，似乎是沒有要拍攝這段的樣子，徐明浩也湊了過去，問：「Woozi哥還好吧？還發燒嗎？」

「還好，剛剛睡了一下好多了。」

事實上很多人身體都不是那麼妥切，若是有人打包生存袋時把藥落在碼頭上就糟了。特別是那樣的藥──權順榮覺得打從剛才起，李知勳身上的味道就讓他有點心神不寧。他想大概是今天過得太驚慌了，李知勳從來沒忘記過吃抑制劑的，這麼重要的事，經紀人更不可能讓他忘了的吧。趁著走過一個轉角，他拉了下李知勳的手臂，低聲問：「你吃藥了嗎？」

「嗯？」李知勳歪頭看他。三個弟弟們一邊說話一邊繼續往前走，沒人發現他們停了下來。

「抑制劑。」

「當然。來之前就吃過了。」李知勳掙脫他的手，好像很不習慣聽到他說出那個詞。「幹嘛？」

「沒什麼。」果然是想多了啊。權順榮把手放回大衣口袋裡，並著他的肩往前走。「沒發燒了？晚上喝點熱的再睡吧。」

「嗯。應該能燒熱水吧。」

前面的弟弟們忽然一陣喧鬧，權順榮看見轉角處有一間燈火通明的房子，夫勝寬就站在前頭對他們拚命揮手，電視台的工作人員們正扛著各色器材往裡面移動。李知勳加快腳步，走到隊伍最前面去，像嚮導一樣揮起手上的小旗子；一台攝影機對準了他。

現在連那個李知勳都會做綜藝節目了，時間是何等神奇啊。

不過權順榮沒想到的是，燒水的事居然一語成讖。屋子裡配備其實還算先進，乾淨的運動服、床褥、熱水器、瓦斯爐都有，不過當餓壞了的成員想立刻開始燒熱水煮泡麵時，攝影助理制止了他們：「不行哪，鏡頭還沒確定好位置，先等等。」

於是他們開始放音樂，對著已經固定好位置的攝影機耍瘋，期間崔勝澈還找到了一包米。又過了二十多分鐘，另一個攝影助理跑來傳話：「廚房太小了，拍起來效果不好，導演說要在外面拍煮飯，誰懂生火的？」

眼見他們一臉呆滯，她好心地給他們下了結論：「總之，大家先到院子裡集合吧，要換景了。」

生火又是另一個麻煩。權順榮算是鄉下長大的孩子，但也還沒鄉下到生火能隨手拈來的地步，更別說其他人了。成員們都餓到前胸貼後背，眼看工作人員們一邊拍攝一邊吃起了便當，情商更是跟著血糖濃度直直往下掉，幹活都有點言語摩擦──也是實境節目必備的環節之一，不過怕情況太失控了會挨罵，權順榮和夫勝寬這兩個內建的主持人不得不一直待在一旁救場。過了將近一個半小時，在黑煙和碎屑滿天飛的情況下，火終於生了起來，忙了半天的成員們還來不及擊掌歡呼，現場的燈光突然『啪』地一聲，整個滅了。

「該死，跳電了！」攝影導演跳了起來，憤恨地拍了拍攝影機。他轉頭問攝影師：「剛剛那顆鏡頭有存到檔嗎？還剩多少能用？」

「沒辦法了。」確認存檔回天乏術後，他們宣布：「從選爐子生火那邊開始重來吧。隊長，去把火給滅了。」

「……………。」

值得慶幸的是，後來拍攝結束後他們如願以償在瓦斯爐上燒了熱水。還有那天花了三個小時煮出來的泡麵，是此生吃過最美味的。

李知勳還是一直發著低燒，不過精神倒是不錯。以他的作息而言，拍攝這檔節目的睡眠時間都算多的，加上即溶咖啡的加持，他自信滿滿地覺得自己一定可以滿血撐過這六天的。

第三天晚上吃過飯後，他們去島上的活動中心錄了個玩遊戲的橋段，結束後還得到了失而復得的行李箱和經紀人們。大家一塊在夜風裡拖著行李箱回屋子，心情都非常好，權順榮和李碩珉勾肩搭背地走著，一路繼續用言語攻擊對方，旁邊跟著洪知秀，正輕輕地哼著一首沒聽過的曲子。

「呀，哥！你們看海！」隊伍後頭有人在喊。權順榮側頭朝旁邊看去，天氣很晴朗，天空看起來幾乎不是黑的，而是染上了紫調的藍色，暗色的海面被月亮鑲上一層晶亮的波光，彷彿有生命似地，隨著浪潮的起伏輕輕呼吸著。

「啊，真美。好寧靜。」權順榮聽見身邊的洪知秀像會讀心似的，說出了他的想法，把下巴靠在他肩上的李碩珉也拚命點頭。本來走在最前頭的李知勳突然回頭看了他們一眼，慢下腳步，在權順榮經過時用手肘碰了碰他。這是他們之間要開始說話的暗號，他彎起眼睛，對著權順榮露出一個惡作劇的微笑：「第十二名。」

「呀。得了B的人來嘲笑得C的人，反正都是要被老媽揍的，你就少得意點吧。」

李知勳看起來心情很好，眉眼彎彎的樣子實在有點過分可愛，身上的味道也勾得權順榮心猿意馬。他們這幾天都沒什麼機會換洗外出服，每個人身上多少都帶了點海的腥氣，只有李知勳聞起來還是甜的，在冰涼的冬天夜晚，尤其沁人心脾。權順榮在這一刻衷心感謝起他們之間的標記。

「燦那孩子做得真好。」李知勳用一種感慨孩子長大了的語氣說。

「唉，白疼他了。你該高興不是我做那個題目，如果是我來排，你絕對是最後一名。」

李知勳沖他挑起了眉。權順榮笑笑，慢條斯理地繼續說：「因為我們Woozi，不是外貌第一名，是迷人第一名啊。」

「啊！！！」趴在他肩上的李碩珉狼哭鬼嚎起來，洪知秀爆出一陣大笑。「好噁心！太噁心了，誰來幫忙把這哥丟到海裡去！」

「神經病。」李知勳這下徹底被逗笑了，兩眼彎成兩道細細的月牙──李知勳總是特別容易被他給逗笑，好像他真的多麼有趣似的。他又用手肘撞了下權順榮，然後往前小跑步，奔回前面那群人裡面。夫勝寬不知道什麼時候已經跑到前面去了，正火熱朝天地聊起了別團的八卦。

「哥，」李碩珉突然說，壓低了聲音：「你覺不覺得……知勳哥身上好像有股味道啊？」

權順榮心中突然警鈴大作。他扭頭去看李碩珉：「什麼？」

「魚的味道吧？我也有啊，大家都有。」洪知秀有點沮喪地說。

「不是，不是魚的味道，也不是海的味道……就是一種甜甜的，有點像糖果的味道。剛剛在錄影時我也一直聞到，奇怪了，知勳哥應該不可能噴了香水吧。」李碩珉堅持，看權順榮不答腔，他又轉向洪知秀：「哥，你沒聞到嗎？」

「沒有啊。完全不知道你在說什麼。」洪知秀說，又偏頭想了想：「會不會是糖的味道？你們不是弄了烤糖來吃？」

「糖的味道有那麼重嗎……」

權順榮不由自主看向前面那正在聽崔韓率說話的小小身影，不安像打翻了的墨水一樣，在他心裡迅速擴大。

不，不會的吧。

不可能啊。

 

收拾完畢準備睡覺時，崔韓率正打算在前一天睡的位置上躺下，一個滿頭藍髮的人突然跳了過來，一把摟住他的肩膀：「嗨，親愛的Vernon！來跟哥睡吧，我們兄弟倆是不是好久沒談心了！」

「哥？怎麼了？」被硬是拖到隔壁房間的崔韓率一臉困惑，路上還差點踩到本來睡在他隔壁的李知勳。金珉奎也有點莫名，但還是乖乖挪了下身體，看著權順榮硬是把崔韓率塞進他自己和金珉奎之間的空隙裡，崔勝澈正好在此時拎著牙刷進來：「孩子們，我關燈囉！咦，Vernon今天睡這間嗎？你們那邊會不會太擠啊？」

「不會不會！我們瘦著呢！」權順榮連忙說，一把拉起被子把崔韓率從頭到腳蒙住。崔韓率掙扎兩下，無辜的聲音從被子下傳來：「哥，我的手機還在隔壁……」

「明天早上再拿！睡覺了！」

……這哥好兇啊。說好的談心呢？


	6. Chapter 6

6\. 

熱。

好熱。

黑暗如濃稠的岩漿包裹住他，熨燙上他每一吋神經，他不得不張開嘴用力呼吸，像是被拉離水面的魚兒那樣拚命。汗水流了滿臉，四肢沉重如鉛塊，但是不行，不可以，他必須要醒來，要醒過來才行……為什麼？發生了什麼事？

「權順榮……」

有人在叫他嗎？是誰？

權順榮滿身大汗地在冬天的深夜驚醒過來。

「啊，熱死了！」他低喊，猛地坐起身，全身的汗像瀑布一樣往下流。怎麼回事？不應該這麼熱的呀──他還沒反應過來這件事，一股濃烈得讓他腦中一暈的味道擊中了他。他僵硬了一下，全身的神經都拴緊了發條，大腦立刻清醒過來。

李知勳的信息素充斥著整個房間，濃郁又勾人的蜂蜜香味竄入他的身體，燥熱感瞬間在下腹燃燒起來。他掙扎著站起來，跌跌撞撞地跑到兩個房間連接的門口那兒，打開了門。

隔壁房間的氣味更濃了，幾乎像是掉進了蜂蜜罐子裡一樣，有些人已經開始不適地在被子中滾動著，喃喃囈語。

但李知勳不在那裡。本該屬於他的被褥空蕩蕩地，散落一地。

「哥？」崔韓率也醒了，揉著眼睛坐起來。「你在幹嘛？……這什麼味道？」

權順榮用力閉上眼，又睜開。他轉頭抓起自己的外套，「Vernon，把大家都叫起來，盡快到外頭去。這屋子不能待了，懂嗎？」

「什麼……哥？你要去哪？」

又是一陣暈眩襲來，崔韓率的臉在他眼前搖晃著放大。一股野獸般的衝動突然充斥他體內，他明白了這是屬於Alpha的佔有慾在他血液裡作祟，如今對他的身體來說，眼前只是另一個年輕的、充滿生殖活力的Alpha，聞到了他的伴侶熱潮期的氣味，而這是絕對不能饒恕的。如果不是還有一絲理性支撐著，他很可能會突然發狂起來，揍翻他眼前的弟弟。

好可怕。

他都這樣了，李知勳該有多害怕。他去哪了？如果在外面發生了什麼事，該怎麼辦？權順榮捏緊了拳頭，朝外頭衝去。

「知勳出事了，我去找他！」

 

李知勳在黑暗中閉著眼睛，右手緊緊握著門閂。冷汗沾濕了他的臉頰。

他在深夜裡醒來時，一切已經無法控制了。為什麼會有熱潮期呢？他不是好好地吃了藥嗎？又是一股躁動湧上，他喘著氣猛地抓住胸口，腿間一熱，一股帶著濃郁信息素氣味的液體流出來，把已經浸透了的短褲弄得更濕。多餘的液體順著大腿往下流，滑過光裸的腳踝流進水泥地裡。

簡直像是青春期第一次熱潮期時的惡夢再現。錄影怎麼辦？電視台的人會怎麼想？這下好了，一個連自己的熱潮期都管理不好的Omega，在跟成員們睡在同間屋子裡時發情了。跟隻野貓沒什麼兩樣。

天亮之後大家就會醒來了，然後他們會發現這件事。與其去面對成員們同情又尷尬的表情，還不如就這樣，一個人待在這裡的好。他縮起身體，就連軟軟的衣物蹭在身上都覺得刺激得難以忍受，雙腿再也支撐不住地跪了下去，在褪色的紅色木門邊縮成一團。

儘管本能叫囂著索求，緊繃到極限的神經讓他無法在陌生的環境裡自瀆，只能無助地抓著肩膀，在一波波強烈到變成折磨的慾望裡掙扎。或許這樣會死吧，當意識漸漸變得模糊時，他這麼想──突然在沒有任何準備下進入熱潮期是很危險的，很容易因為大量的水分流失，產生脫水的症狀。

他突然有一絲的後悔。如果當時求救了，會有人來幫忙他嗎？淨漢哥能理解的，身為團裡唯二的Ｏmega，他們向來互相照顧。勝澈哥也是，他們就像親兄弟一樣，而且他還是淨漢哥的伴侶──伴侶……

權順榮的臉突然無比清晰地出現在他腦海裡。

不，不可以。他絕望地感覺到身體更加歡快地騷動了起來──或許他就是明白這一點，所以才刻意地不去想權順榮。如今水閘破開了，他對自己的Alpha的渴望立刻排山倒海地湧出來，淹沒了他。

那個傻傻的權順榮。

那個機靈的權順榮。

那個總是能讓他發自內心地笑出來的權順榮。

那個看似什麼都不擔心，卻又事事留意的，不知不覺已經變成了他內心最依賴的所在的，權順榮。

「權順榮……」他早已不自覺地唸出了這個名字，不知是痛恨自己的軟弱還是感到釋放，眼淚竟流了下來。他抹了抹眼淚，將顫抖的手伸進衣服裡，撫摸著自己的皮膚，藉此緩解那堆疊得越來越高的空虛感。「幫幫我……」

幫幫我。

倚著的木門突然震動起來。他嚇了一跳，然後頭上的電燈被人從外頭打開了，昏黃的燈光頓時填滿了整間儲藏室。權順榮的聲音像從他腦海裡蹦了出來一樣，從木門的另一端傳過來：「知勳！李知勳！你在裡面嗎？」

門扉的另一端，權順榮奮力拍打著這間建在主屋旁，被當作儲藏室使用的小屋的門。他現在可沒時間在意這算不算是破壞公物了。他知道李知勳就在裡面──他太濕了，一路滴流下來的水漬弄得走廊上到處斑斑點點，氣味濃郁，權順榮沒浪費任何時間就找到了李知勳離開房間後的動線。幸好李知勳沒跑出屋子的範圍外，這多少讓他安心了一點，但門後的李知勳沒有回應，讓他很快又焦慮了起來。發生什麼事了？李知勳意識還清醒嗎？

「李知勳！」他忍無可忍地大吼了一句，然後很快又軟下來：「……拜託你，快開門啊。不然我要撞門了。」

李知勳咬緊下唇，終於沉默地抬起手。唏唏嗦嗦的聲音響起，門開了。

權順榮手中抱著的外套安靜地滑落到地上。

濃烈得不能更濃的香氣從門後冒出來，李知勳就在那裡，跪坐在斑駁的水泥地上。老舊的暈黃燈泡照映下，他還穿著睡前那套衣服，紫色的頭髮凌亂蓋在額前，眼睛和臉頰都因哭泣而泛著紅潮，整個人一塌糊塗。

他看起來既脆弱，又驚人的美麗。

這樣的李知勳超過了權順榮的理智能盛載的範圍，他一腳踏進儲藏室裡，抱住眼前虛軟的身子，用力地吻上了那對微微張開的嘴唇。

「啊…..」這個突然的吻弄得毫無準備的李知勳差點窒息。他努力想推開權順榮的頭，可惜毫無力氣的身體根本鬥不過完全進入興奮狀態的Alpha，權順榮一邊舔吻著他的嘴唇，一邊將手伸進寬大的衣服裡撫摸他發燙的肌膚。他的動作急切又生澀，實際上毫無舒適可言，但生理本能令李知勳對伴侶的所有愛撫都感到無上愉悅，權順榮的手彷彿有電流，所經之處都令他一陣酥麻，軟軟的鼻音流瀉而出，撩得年輕氣盛的Alpha更加興奮。

權順榮覺得自己的腦海裡彷彿有隻野獸在刨爪子，大聲嘶吼：佔有他，徹底標記他，讓他生你的孩子，從此只能屬於你一個人──他一把將李知勳推倒在地上，扯下他的褲子，毫無任何招呼，手指便探進了他已濕透了的後穴。

「嗚，權、順榮……」

溫熱的肉穴幾乎立刻咬緊了權順榮的手指，吞嚥著把手指拉到深處。李知勳仰起脖子渾身顫慄，前頭脹紅的性器頂端立刻有濕意滲出。他太敏感了，好像就這樣給手指插著便要高潮的模樣，令權順榮再也忍不住，另一手拉下了自己的褲頭，勃起的性器立刻彈出，打到李知勳的大腿。李知勳忽地一僵，低聲叫了起來：

「不要！」

這聲呼喊令權順榮的理智稍稍回籠。他發愣地看著眼前用力掙扎起來的人，那張方才還沉浸在情慾裡的臉蛋如今寫滿了恐懼。眼淚又順著李知勳的臉頰流下來，他縮起肩膀，渾身顫抖：「不要標記…..我，我會，會，懷孕的……」 

權順榮被這句話重重敲了下腦門。一股冷意爬上他的脊椎，老天爺，他都做了些什麼──趁著李知勳毫無準備的熱潮期，差點強暴了他嗎？他怎麼能這麼渾蛋？

主屋那邊的走廊忽然一陣喧鬧，然後是奔跑的腳步聲。又過了幾秒，尹淨漢的臉出現在儲藏室門口，他見了地上交纏的兩人，先是一愣，然後衝了過來，不由分說地一腳踹在權順榮側腹上。權順榮眼前一黑，連哀號都無，只是痛得縮成了一團，倒在旁邊的地上──他覺得接下來還會發生什麼，他都不在乎了。尹淨漢揪住他的衣領，彷彿要哭出來似的厲聲質問：

「王八蛋！你在幹什麼！」

「不要打他！不可以打人！」又有幾個人衝進來，為首的嚷著把尹淨漢拉開，權順榮從那特殊的口音認出那是徐明浩。趁著他們還在拉扯，權順榮抬起頭，這才看見他的外套掉在了門口附近的水泥地上，他踉蹌地爬過去把外套撿起來，蓋在李知勳赤裸的大腿上。

李知勳還在一下下地發抖，但看起來平靜些了，只是別人的出現令他明顯緊張，攛緊了權順榮的手。權順榮摸摸他的臉，低聲安慰道：「沒事的。」

「淨漢哥，」權順榮聽見自己的聲音說。他實在是痛苦極了，光是抑制自己不要再撲上去就讓他胃裡翻攪，腦子裡嗡嗡作響：「晚點再跟我算帳吧，先照顧一下知勳，拜託了。」


	7. Chapter 7

７. 

拍攝只得暫時停擺了。

幸好節目組對這樣的突發狀況並未動怒，經過這幾天的朝夕相處，他們之間也算是建立了不錯的關係。屋裡的攝影設備都暫時撤掉了，決定看李知勳身體恢復的狀況，再做打算。

屋裡的Omega信息素太重，即便已經初步清理過，還是可能對年輕且荷爾蒙尚未穩定的成員們造成影響，於是天一亮，幾個經紀人商量一下，決定先帶著大部分的成員撤離屋子，暫時給他們在附近另找一間住所。

節目組幫忙在島上找了個醫生來替李知勳看診。醫生是個滿頭灰髮的年長女性，說話帶著溫柔的南方腔調。「是信息素紊亂導致的過度熱潮反應，休息一兩天就好了，不用太擔心。」

聽見醫生這麼說，聚集在院子裡的人都鬆了一口氣。如今除了李知勳，還留在這裡的只剩下一個Beta女性經紀人，總隊長崔勝澈，對Omega信息素最有免疫力，可以幫忙打下手的尹淨漢，還有權順榮。權順榮能留下的原因只是他足夠死皮賴臉，儘管尹淨漢還在氣頭上，恨不得把他扔海裡去做消波塊。

「啊，謝謝。你們這些孩子都好漂亮啊，是藝人對吧？」尹淨漢將幫忙沖好的咖啡端給醫生，得到一個微笑。醫生在院子裡的矮桌邊坐下，一邊吹開咖啡上的蒸氣，一邊繼續說：「那孩子真的嚇壞了，我給他打了特別的抑制劑，雖然已經沒辦法完全壓下去了，不過還是可以減輕症狀，也可以縮短熱潮期的時間，這兩天要讓他好好靜養，多補充水分。身為Omega真辛苦啊，幸好沒出什麼事。」

尹淨漢抿緊了嘴唇，狠狠瞪了權順榮一眼。權順榮也才挨了一針抑制劑──今天凌晨經紀人們趕過來，張羅的第一件事就是把所有Alpha們都抓去打了一針，加上幾乎整夜沒睡，頭腦昏沉得不行，根本分不出精力去在乎這個。事實上他整顆心都懸在屋子裡正沉睡的李知勳身上，恨不得破牆進去看看他現在的模樣。

李知勳真是他的毒癮。

「可是怎麼會有熱潮期呢？而且還這麼嚴重？連是Beta的孩子們都被弄得不太舒服了啊。」經紀人皺著眉問：「他們都有很規律地在吃抑制劑，也做了標記，應該要更穩定的才對呀。」

「那孩子有伴侶的嗎？」換醫生感到訝異了。「肯定是哪裡出了問題。他的伴侶是誰？」

權順榮猶豫了下他是不是該用比較帥氣的姿態出場，但考慮到腰上還有塊痛得要命的瘀青，他最後只是繼續蹲在地上，默默舉起了手。

「是你啊。你應該早就發現他的信息素紊亂了吧？下次要早點找醫生哪。」醫生轉向他，有點責備地：「你們倆相處得好嗎？多久做一次？」

權順榮茫然地張開嘴巴。醫生淡淡地補充：「我說性行為。」

權順榮頓時臉上一熱。他看著醫生，結結巴巴地：「啊，這個，我們不是…..」

「『純標記關係』，是嗎？我知道了。」醫生眨眨眼，用一種好像在說『你們城市裡的孩子真有一套』的語氣說：「那嗅聞呢？間隔不能太久，特別是對這種體質比較不穩定的孩子來說。平常都有按時做嗎？」

「呃，抱歉，請問您剛是說秀……什麼東西？」

他這句疑問造成的反響無疑是巨大的。崔勝澈字面意思上地倒抽了一口氣，和尹淨漢驚慌地對看了一眼；經紀人的臉頰抽動了下，不可置信地搖頭：「他不知道？Coups啊，你都沒好好教弟弟們嗎？」

「我的天哪。」崔勝澈說。他沉重地拍了拍權順榮的肩膀：「對不起，兄弟，我該早點關心一下你們的。我還以為淨漢跟你們說過了。」

「我也以為勝澈有說！」尹淨漢嚷：「你們每天都看我們在做，怎麼也不問啊！」

崔勝澈配合演出，把尹淨漢拉到自己身前，捋起他的馬尾，表演了個在脖子上聞了一下的動作。

「沒錯，就是這樣。結合中的Omega和Alpha需要定期接觸彼此的信息素，這對平衡Omega的賀爾蒙是必須的。如果沒有性行為的話，這更是不能少的，這可是A/O伴侶必備的生活常識啊。」醫生嘆了口氣：「好吧，我想這就是問題了，那麼我的建議是：這兩天你別離開他，多讓他接觸你的信息素。康復後也必須按時進行。」

「可是──」

「沒有可是。」醫生果斷地說。尹淨漢露出了稍微複雜的表情，好像想說些什麼，被崔勝澈默默制止了。「你們可是伴侶，不管你們是不是情人，你待在他身邊對他的身體有好處，明白嗎？」

醫生又交代了一些服藥的細節、照顧熱潮期的Omega需要注意的事項後，便離開了。崔勝澈主動提議要送醫生回去，順便拿處方籤去藥局拿藥，他們才剛走，經紀人的電話便響了起來，她於是走到院子外頭去接電話。聽起來其他人的住所已經有著落了，正討論起費用攤銷的事宜。

今天的陽光很好，涼風十分乾爽，撲在臉上很是舒適，更是襯得昨天深夜那場混亂好像夢一般。權順榮坐到院子裡那張矮桌上，看著天上浮著的白雲，還兀自發著呆，突然感覺有人在他身邊坐了下來。他轉頭一看，是尹淨漢。

「痛嗎？」尹淨漢突然問，碰了一下他的腰。權順榮往後一縮，老實地回答：「痛。」

「知道痛就好。不痛幹嘛打你。」尹淨漢冷哼，終於放軟了表情──權順榮覺得他眼睛裡彷彿有千言萬語。他把頭轉回去，看著前方，淡淡地說：「你這小子，你喜歡知勳吧？」

一直以來的所有戒備、不安、掩飾，突然像是被抽走了一角的積木般，嘩地一聲崩塌了，露出中間那最柔軟的小芽來。當這一刻到來，權順榮發現自己意外地冷靜，他盯著自己的鞋尖，輕聲回答：「對。我喜歡他。」

很久很久以前就喜歡了。最喜歡了。

權順榮突然毫無理由地覺得鼻酸。他連忙用手揉了好幾下鼻子，想藉此掩飾，尹淨漢倒像是被嚇了一跳，伸手推了下他的肩膀：「呀，你幹嘛啊！」

不該是這樣的。他該像平常一樣，說幾句漂亮的俏皮話，讓這件事就這樣過去的啊──但此時他才發現，這麼漫長的暗戀比他能意識到的更痛苦，他越是想勉強自己擠出笑容，眼淚就越是憋不住，幾乎就要掉下來。太蠢了。他連忙把頭轉到一邊，大口大口地呼氣，尹淨漢的手放上他的背，像他以前練習得不好挨罵時那樣，在他肩膀上輕輕拍著。

「所以我才生氣啊。」尹淨漢說，語氣幾乎是嘆息：「你要是真把他給......怎麼了，你們以後要怎麼辦啊。不可以這樣的，這是犯罪，知道嗎？」

他那像是在對小孩說教的語氣，讓權順榮忍不住笑了出來。幸好他神經向來通暢，脾氣來得快去得也快，頓時覺得心裡舒服多了。他把頭轉回來，正欲自嘲幾句，尹淨漢突然問：「順榮，你還記得……知勳的第一次熱潮期嗎？」

他沒有看權順榮，而是安靜地看著遠方天空裡某道搖晃不已的炊煙，自顧自地繼續說：「我記得。那天我也在醫院裡，知勳就在我旁邊的床位上。」

「我其實沒有真的感受過熱潮期是怎麼回事，因為我才剛有點發燒而已，就被送到醫院了。可是知勳跟我不一樣，他是特別敏感的體質，那天他被送到我旁邊的病床上時，看起來真的是……一團糟。」

尹淨漢頓了頓，光是回憶都有些痛苦似地，皺起了眉：「他完全不管我說了什麼，只是靜靜地盯著天花板，不停掉眼淚。那是唯一一次，我看到他那個樣子──就好像整個人，都要壞掉了一樣。」

權順榮安靜地聽著。

「知勳很敏銳。他比我更早就發現了，成為一個Omega意味著什麼。就算有抑制劑，就算已經證實Omega可以和Alpha或Beta一樣優秀了，對Omega抱有偏見的人還是很多。他們甚至覺得，一個Omega被強暴，甚至懷了孩子，都是很正常的──誰叫你天生就是勾引Alpha的體質呢？知勳自尊心那麼高，雖然他從來不說，但是我想…….他一定很害怕。一直都很害怕。」

他終於別過頭來，看著權順榮，既信任又有點不安地：

「你真的喜歡他吧，順榮？不是把他當作一個Omega，而是當作一個人，那樣的喜歡？……算了，你不用回答我，哥不想干涉你們太多。我只是希望，不論最後你們決定怎麼樣，你能好好尊重他。珍惜他。」

突然有人叫起了他們的名字。他們一同望向院子門口，發現崔勝澈已經回來了，手上提著一個白色的塑膠袋。他走向並肩坐在矮桌上的兩人，坐在了權順榮另一側，把塑膠袋裡的東西掏出來，開始解說：「哪，幸好這島上去哪裡都還滿近的……這是醫生開的口服藥，一天吃三次。這是飲用水，還有牛奶，知勳這兩天大概吃不下固體的東西，如果可以的話就喝點牛奶，一定要讓他定時補充水分，半夜也要。我還買了一些免洗內衣褲。」

他說著，望向權順榮：「我剛剛跟姊姊討論過了，既然醫生都這麼說了，就拜託你留下來照顧知勳吧，我們其他人就住在附近，會輪流過來幫忙。」

見權順榮點頭，崔勝澈把東西放回塑膠袋裡，又把手伸進外套口袋裡掏了下，壓低了聲音說：「還有這個……雖然只是備用啦。」他把掏出來的東西放進權順榮手裡。

一盒保險套。

權順榮突然間有些哭笑不得。尹淨漢探頭過來：「呀，我們Coups真的是……優質老爸啊。你買了這牌？我覺得另一牌比較好。」

「只剩這牌了啦。將就一下吧。」

哥哥們你們到底是……算了。

崔勝澈舉起一隻手指，連忙補充：「不過我話先說在前頭，不准硬來啊。要是讓我知道你欺負了知勳，哥保證把你修理到連表演隊的都認不出來，懂吧？」

「知道啦。」真當我禽獸嗎，更何況李知勳也不是什麼嬌弱的小白兔好吧。權順榮默默嚥下心裡的吐槽。

「Coups！淨漢！過來一下，孩子們要跟你們說話。」經紀人拿著手機，把頭探進院子裡，對他們揮揮手。崔勝澈和尹淨漢應聲，站了起來，正要走出去，崔勝澈又回頭拍了下權順榮的頭：「交給你啦。」

「哥！」他們快走出院子門外時，權順榮突然喊了起來。兩個人同時回頭，「……謝謝你。」

他得到一個輕輕的白眼和一個微笑。


	8. Chapter 8

8.

李知勳醒來時，陽光正透過窗子溫柔地撫摸著他的頭髮。

這是他本來睡的那間房間，和記憶裡不同的只是房間裡此時空無一人，其他人的被褥整齊疊在窗邊。他坐起來，棉被從肩膀上滑落，低頭瞧了瞧自己，被換了全身的衣服，皮膚感覺很輕、很清爽，應該也被洗過澡了。洶湧得像是要把他給吞沒的肉體慾望已經消失了，儘管皮膚下依然像是有螞蟻在爬一樣，微微發疼。

現在什麼時候了？錄影呢？他還在思忖，房間和客廳連接的門被打開了。是權順榮。他也換了件衣服，一頭藍色的頭髮被收攏在反戴的鴨舌帽裡。

「你醒了啊。要喝水嗎？」權順榮的表情很平常，就像平常在宿舍裡碰到時一樣問他。他搖搖頭，覺得一點食慾都沒有，甚至也不覺得渴，就好像除了觸感以外的身體機能都突然被關掉了般。權順榮不理會他的拒絕，去外面倒了杯水，裝在紙杯裡遞給他。「喝吧。醫生說不渴也要喝，我是負責強迫你的。」

「現在幾點了？大家呢？」一杯水喝完，他問。權順榮笑了笑：「下午了。錄影暫停了，大家都放假去咯，可憐你得和我被關在這裡啦。先好好休息吧，等你好起來了再說。」

李知勳沉默地放下杯子，沒有多問。雖然覺得內疚，但事到如今，煩惱也沒用了，還是領受大家的好意，好好休養為上。他確實無法立刻恢復工作，但要是只有他一個人突然從節目裡消失，眾所皆知的Omega身份肯定引來大批臆測，電視台大概也不想事情變得這麼棘手。

他正打算再度躺下，背部一股刺痛忽然襲來，不禁皺了皺眉，彆扭地改成側身倒在被褥上。

「怎麼了？」

李知勳閉上眼，簡短地回答：「痛。」

一旦沒了情慾遮掩，熱潮期的敏感就變得很惱人了，李知勳覺得自己全身上下無處不像螞蟻在爬般，又熱又刺，雖然不強烈，但還是難受。不知道還得這樣過多久，也許醫生有開了止痛藥可以用？他正想開口問，突然感到一股溫度覆上背部，權順榮默默地在他身後側躺下，將他拉到懷裡。他們像是兩根勺子般重疊在一起，權順榮的腹部貼著他的背，大腿貼著大腿。他可以感覺到權順榮的呼吸就落在耳邊。

接著一股溫熱的、不屬於他自己的信息素緩緩飄進他的身體裡。除了上次在工作室做暫時標記那次，李知勳再也沒聞過權順榮的信息素，平常權順榮都把信息素控制得很好，他也不知所覺。如今他才知道，自己的身體有多麼渴望這個：他的每一寸筋骨都像是在沙漠裡迷路的旅人般，飢渴地狂飲著Alpha的信息素，一股熱氣從腹部湧上，流動到四肢百骸，刺痛很快舒緩下來，變成迷人的酥麻感。李知勳完全放鬆了，他像具布娃娃一樣被權順榮抱在懷裡，大口地呼吸著屬於伴侶的氣味。

李知勳不由自主地往後蹭，密不通風地把自己靠在權順榮身上，輸出一口長氣。他覺得平靜又安心，好像剛從一場美夢醒來般：「這是……什麼？」

「……醫生說，如果痛的話，我這樣靠著你，讓你聞著我的信息素會好點。」權順榮有點緊張地解釋。他的手僵硬地扶著李知勳的腰，偷偷把下半身往後靠，希望對方不要發現因為剛才李知勳在他身上又磨又蹭的，他的小兄弟又有抬頭的跡象了。「對不起，我以前不懂這個，才害得你……以後我們要注意點。」

他的掙扎全是徒勞無功。李知勳在他懷裡翻動了一下，腰部完美地擦過他腿間的腫脹。他們現在幾乎是面對面了，李知勳躺著，側著頭和他相望，權順榮保持著面對李知勳側臥的姿勢，手繼續抓著對方的腰──他知道自己該放手了。可是看著那對跟他自己的形狀很像，卻漂亮得不人道的眼睛，他不想放開。他就是不想。

「你那個，」李知勳打破沉默，又挪了挪身體：「頂到我了。」

「呃，抱歉……」

「算了，就這樣吧。你是個Alpha，我是個Omega，不然還能怎樣呢。」李知勳淡淡地說：「昨天晚上也是，想起來很噁心吧？抱歉了。」

權順榮不敢置信地看著垂下眼，不願意再看他的李知勳──李知勳覺得噁心嗎？覺得他們相擁的回憶只有噁心嗎？好吧，反正大不了也就是這樣了，還能更糟糕嗎？他一咬牙，坐了起來，撐起四肢爬到李知勳上方，將臉湊到他眼前；李知勳睜大了眼，看上去有些驚慌，細碎的紫色瀏海刺在權順榮收拾得光裸的額頭上。

「李知勳，」權順榮就這麼跟他對看了一會，像是要把他的眼鼻嘴，臉上每一個地方都熟記在心裡一樣，才稍微拉開距離，用近乎是悲壯的語氣說：「我喜歡你。非常喜歡你。」

啊。

李知勳在心裡嘆了口氣，這個詞，他寫在歌詞裡無數次，無數次，但是他沒想到實際上會是這樣的：在他醜態百出，臉色蒼白得像鬼，甚至在他還躺在被子上，只穿著一件皺皺的白色汗衫，頭髮翹得亂七八糟的時候，有個人把他珍惜地攏在懷裡，對他說，喜歡。

非常喜歡。

為什麼呢。他想問，卻又不知道怎麼把這個問題組織成有邏輯的語言──為什麼，我每次伸出手，你總是可以抓得住呢。為什麼呢，權順榮？

他從來沒告訴過權順榮，那些一個人在公司加班的夜晚，他知道權順榮是醒著的。連結不可能是單向的，他很驚訝權順榮居然一直以為這是他個人的小秘密──這個人，蠢起來時還真不是一點半點。權順榮因為他肆意熬夜而跟著掛黑眼圈，因為他沒有靈感生悶氣，而幫他訂他愛吃的午飯，或編一堆莫名其妙的舞，逗弟弟們去跳給他看。這些他都知道，卻還是故意使壞，一點不順心也要認真地生氣，只為了第二天可以得到加倍的關心。

沒辦法啊。他太好奇了，好奇權順榮到底圖個什麼。喂，你不是跟我一樣忙嗎？別把時間浪費在這種地方啊，笨蛋。

可是這個人就是不知悔改。都到這份上了，還在對他說喜歡，還在張開雙手，亂糟糟又毫無理性地，去擁抱他的一切。從南楊州的權順榮到Seventeen的Hoshi，他依舊跟最初李知勳記得他的樣子，一模一樣。

那麼地閃閃發亮，讓人喜歡。

「嗯。知道了。」李知勳輕聲說，露出一個淺淺的笑，然後突然仰起脖子，用頭撞了權順榮一下。權順榮毫無防備，「啊！」地一聲摀住額頭，疼得眼淚都差點蹦出來──他還沒來得及抗議，李知勳已經伸長了手臂，將他的頭壓了下來。

嚴格意義上，他們的第一個吻。

權順榮激動得在心裡跳起了Breaking。中午經紀人替他帶了午飯來，是口味比較重的炒飯，於是他吃完後，鬼使神差地跑去刷了個牙──幸好他有刷牙，因為李知勳吻起來像夢一般，雖然他不敢一下就吻得太過份，他還是覺得好像從李知勳嘴唇上吃到了蜂蜜的味道。這對昨天晚上他才碰過，卻因為太過混亂而什麼都不記得的嘴唇，比他能想像的更軟更甜美。

這是他的戀人了。

一切都要更好。

一吻將歇，李知勳居然還有餘裕對他笑，笑得像隻偷吃了蜜的小狐狸。因為他笑得實在太得意，權順榮不得不教訓他一下，轉而去搔李知勳的肚子。李知勳當然不是省油的燈，一反手就夾住他的頭來了個鎖技，期間不慎戳到了權順榮肚子上的瘀血，權順榮大聲喊痛，喊得李知勳慌忙去查看，卻又被對方抓住空隙壓倒在被褥上。他們就這樣你來我往地打鬧了一陣子才歇手，權順榮不知怎地變成了躺在下面，帽子都玩落了，一頭藍色的頭髮像爆炸一樣散開，李知勳趴在他旁邊，兩人都是氣喘吁吁，卻還只顧著笑。

融合了兩種信息素的味道安穩地瀰漫在房間裡。

「可以再親你一下嗎？」權順榮看著他撲動的睫毛，忍不住問。李知勳歪頭，彎起眼睛：「不可以。」

「是嘛……」權順榮慢慢靠近他的臉，越靠越近。李知勳卻也沒有要躲開的意思，只是微微瞇起眼，嘴裡抱怨著：「呀。都說不可以了……」

他們的唇又碰在了一塊。

戀愛真的是，讓人變得好奇怪啊。


	9. Chapter 9

9.

接近傍晚時另一個經紀人來了，帶了晚飯，還有湊熱鬧的主唱隊成員們。

他們對於李知勳恢復得如此之快，甚至可以自己去洗澡都大感驚訝。在洪知秀幫李知勳吹乾頭髮時，夫勝寬因為在一旁不怕死地評論「哥你這樣好可怕啊，好像吸人精氣就可以復活的妖精」，而被李碩珉賞了一記爆栗。李知勳洗完澡後吃了藥，便回到房間裡睡下了，留下其他人在最外頭的客廳裡圍成一圈吃晚飯。權順榮扒著飯，聽其他人七嘴八舌地說著他們下午坐觀光船去玩了，還有暫住的民宿就在節目組工作人員住的那區，是棟靠海的別墅，暖氣設備超棒，但有些人太懶了，竟然躺在民宿裡睡了一整天云云。

「這樣應該很快就能恢復錄影了吧？」經紀人問：「老讓節目組等著也不是辦法。如果知勳實在不行，要不要乾脆讓他早點回首爾算了？」

「我覺得他好多了，再等一天看看吧。還是不行的話我會勸他的。」權順榮答。

吃過飯後，主唱隊的人便離開了，權順榮去洗澡，洗完澡出來時看見經紀人大哥躺在地上打呼，旁邊的手機螢幕上播著進行到一半的籃球賽。權順榮不禁失笑──這些哥哥姊姊們為了他們奔波了一整天，也是夠累的。他蹲下來，輕輕晃了下經紀人的肩膀：「哥？回去休息吧，不用陪我們了，知勳已經睡了。如果有事我會打電話過去的。」

經紀人真累了，倒也沒太大意見。「啊……也好。那就這樣吧，你多留意點啊。」

權順榮送完經紀人回到房裡，便看見李知勳背對門口側躺在被褥上，紫色的腦袋一動也不動，燈都還沒關，卻是睡得很沉的模樣。他的被子落在了大腿附近，權順榮靠了過去，想替他把被子蓋好，不想李知勳卻突然翻過身來，抓住了他的手腕。

權順榮倒是被嚇了一跳。「你還沒睡？唔──」

他猛地住了嘴。

李知勳抓住他的手心像是發燒了那般熱，整張白皙的臉都泛著潮紅，雙唇更是紅得像是能滴出血來。濃郁甜美的信息素隨著翻動，從他身上猛烈地散發出來，直接在權順榮腦裡炸開了一片煙花。

「別──別靠近我。」李知勳嘶聲說，勉力克制住自己想往權順榮身上撲的衝動。「我──」

就如醫生所提醒的，在完全進入熱潮期時才打下抑制劑的話，症狀沒辦法完全壓住，只能減緩。如今高峰來了。

李知勳一向好強，唯獨對自己的Omega本能毫無辦法──他甚至能感覺到身下已經開始有液體滲出，將內褲裡弄得一片溼黏。強烈的羞恥感令他十分委屈，眼淚差點就要掉下來。 

「……。」

權順榮沉默著，突然靠了過去，將李知勳整個人攬進懷裡，輕輕揉著他的頭髮。李知勳一驚，連忙去推他，粗聲粗氣地：「滾開。不要碰我，我……」

我很噁心。

我是個對任何人都可以張開腿的Omega啊。

「你很漂亮。」權順榮說。他的心軟得像要化了，撥開對方的瀏海，毫無意外地看到一雙濕潤的眼睛。「你很漂亮，每一個地方都很漂亮。沒事的，我用手幫你吧，要是緊張就閉上眼睛。」

不再給李知勳抗議的機會，權順榮肩膀一施力，將李知勳壓倒在被褥上，撩起他的白色汗衫。一起生活那麼多年，他不是沒見過李知勳的身體，但也僅止於匆匆一瞥。李知勳個頭本來就小，現在更是比他們年少時瘦得多了，瘦得身上一點贅肉也沒有，白皙的皮膚裡透著一大片粉，看上去竟有幾分柔弱。

權順榮低下頭吻上他的小腹，鼻間傳來Omega誘人的甜味混著肥皂香，情不自禁地張嘴，在那細滑的皮膚上輕咬了一下。李知勳弓起腰，氣息急促：「不要……留痕跡……」

「現在是冬天。」見他反應良好，權順榮膽子大起來，一口叼住他早已充血脹紅的乳尖，滿意地聽到一聲尖銳的抽泣聲。

權順榮脫去了李知勳的褲子，一邊俯下身吻他的臉頰，一邊輕輕摸著他的膝蓋，誘導他張開大腿。「知勳好香噢。」他咕噥著，跪著把自己擠進李知勳雙腿間，看著那染上了一層清澈液體的私密處，頓時心跳如鼓。

Omega的後穴在熱潮期會自動分泌液體，這些液體不但可以保護Omega的身體在頻繁的熱潮期性愛中不至於受傷，也有催情的效果。這些權順榮自然是知道的，但第一次親眼看到，依然是衝擊大於一切──李知勳的膚色本來就白，那處的顏色也較淺，看上去簡直像泌著汁水的果子，鮮嫩欲滴，誘人採擷。

李知勳喘著氣，被人這樣直接盯著看令他十分不安，為了掩飾，他抬起一條腿，踹了下權順榮的胸口。「你幹嘛……」

權順榮抓住他作壞的腳踝，垂下頭去。「我餓了。」他吻了下李知勳的性器頂端，心滿意足地宣布：「吃了你。」

李知勳睜大眼，瞬間繃緊了身體：「啊，等一下……」

性器被含進一個又濕又熱的地方吸吮，同時濕得像融化了一樣的後穴闖進了手指，在他身體裡探索著，溫柔地打著旋。李知勳弓起背脊，前頭尖銳的快感和後頭的刺痛同時襲來，將他徹底淹沒。因為舒服，也因為害怕，他咬著自己的手背肌膚，阻止更多呻吟脫口而出，卻引起了身上人的不滿。權順榮吐出他的性器，改為用手輕捋，皺起了眉頭：「不要遮著啊，我想聽。」

熱潮期的Omega本能地無法拒絕Alpha的要求，李知勳鬼使神差地放下了手，帶著水氣的喘息聲脫口而出。權順榮滿意地咂嘴，手指換了個角度，模擬性交那樣，緩緩在他體內頂動起來。「這樣好嗎？喜歡嗎？」

「啊……！」

李知勳本來還是尷尬，不太想真正叫出聲，只是意思意思地用氣音哼兩下，不料權順榮這一下弄到了一個他從未感知過的地方，一股夾著痠麻的快感衝上大腦，令他忍不住渾身一抽，尖叫出聲。他突然害怕起來，用手肘頂著被褥想逃開，權順榮連忙空出手拽住他的腰。李知勳透過濕潤的睫毛望去，權順榮的汗水流得滿臉，信息素更是濃郁兇猛，逼得他幾乎窒息，眼睛卻很亮，笑得像是發現了新玩具的孩子。

「哦，這裡嗎？這裡很舒服嗎，知勳？」他不再客氣，手上發狠地攻擊起剛發現的敏感點，一下下都頂在要害處。李知勳的呻吟都帶上了哭腔，他緊緊閉上眼，覺得自己從未如此赤裸──所有好的壞的，乾淨的汙穢的，都被權順榮摸透了。

然而奇怪的是，他卻覺得前所未有的安心。

熱潮期的Omega後穴十分敏感，權順榮只抽動了十餘下，便感到緊裹著手指的甬道一陣陣抽搐，溫熱的精液從前頭脹紅的性器射出，濺到李知勳自己的小腹上。

「……！」

陌生的快感在身體裡爆發，真到了頂點，反而只剩一絲細細的嗚咽。李知勳用手臂遮住眼，在高潮的餘韻裡喘息著，感覺權順榮正用手掌擦拭著他的腹部。他移開手臂，正好看見對方把沾了精液的手掌放到嘴邊舔了舔，表情真摯地咂嘴：「嗯。不好吃。」

「……。」李知勳簡直無力吐槽。「怎麼可能好吃……去吐掉啦。」

「可是我喜歡。」權順榮笑得像個無賴，靠了過去，輕吻他的睫毛。「還好嗎？」

「……嗯。」射了一次，身體的騷動緩和了些。李知勳感覺到權順榮褲子裡的性器還硬梆梆地，頂著他的大腿，心裡一動，手便伸過去，隔著褲子握住了對方的勃起。

權順榮的呼吸差點停住。

「哎。你別鬧。」權順榮小心翼翼地說，把李知勳的手拿開。李知勳卻不依他，手又伸了過去：「你也想要吧？做吧。」

權順榮喘著氣，依依不捨地輕啄著他的眼皮，還要掙扎：「不行。你不想要終生標記──」

「不射在裡面就行了。你口袋裡有保險套。」李知勳一針見血：「我下午就發現了。」

「……。」你什麼時候......權順榮懶得繼續跟他糾結這點，強自歛了下心神，口氣突然正經起來：「李知勳。」

李知勳被喊得不由得抬起頭和他對視。權順榮緊緊鎖著眉，那純然關切的嚴肅表情，看得李知勳心裡忽然一顫。「你確定嗎？不要勉強。」

李知勳深深吸了口氣，卻是怎麼也壓不住胸口的騷動。別犯蠢，他告誡自己，那可是權順榮啊，跟你分一條牙膏長大的那個權順榮，但是，但是──光是權順榮的一個表情，竟就令他無法自抑地渾身酥軟。

他想要權順榮。瘋了似的想要。想要被擁抱，被奪取，被給予，本能也好，愛情也罷。權順榮可真是錯估了他。他對自己拿定主意的事，向來心甘情願，誰叫這是他的Alpha呢，溶在他血肉裡的一部分。一切都是這麼地理所當然，兜了一個圈，跌跌撞撞地，又再回到了原點。

他再也不打算逃走了。

李知勳伸出手，摸了摸權順榮短袖Ｔ恤外露出的手臂。權順榮因為長年練跆拳道的關係，四肢都包覆著流暢的肌肉線條，十分好看，他的手指順著那些線條一路往下滑，然後抓起了權順榮的手，放到嘴邊，舔掉上頭還沾著的白色液體。

他垂著眼，舔得十分專心，像隻餓壞了的奶貓，濕潤的舌勾弄著權順榮的指尖。權順榮腦袋轟地一熱，理智正式宣告下線。

他想得沒錯──李知勳就是他的毒癮。他是完了。

「啊……」

權順榮進入時，李知勳還是禁不住地覺得疼──手指畢竟是手指，和Alpha完全勃起的性器尺寸自然有差距。權順榮咬牙，隔著一層薄薄的塑膠套感受著他的緊緻，興奮得心臟都快從喉嚨迸出。他壓低了身體與李知勳細細接吻，在他耳邊輕聲說：「知勳好厲害啊，你看…..」說著，拉李知勳的手去摸他們的交合處：「都吃進去了…..」

他們都已全身赤裸，權順榮的汗水隨著動作滴到李知勳身上，濃厚的信息素像是催情劑般鑽進Omega的毛孔裡。很快地，熱潮又湧上，權順榮只是進入後便停在他體內，溫柔的舉動此刻卻像是隔靴搔癢，止不住那股蒸騰而上的渴望。李知勳紅著臉，雙腿纏上他的腰：「權順榮……」

「嗯？」

「可以了……動一下。」

權順榮笑了笑：「遵命，Woozi老師。」

工作時玩笑的稱呼突然出現，李知勳臉上一熱：「你不要──啊啊啊啊！」

他再也無法思考了，權順榮每一下頂入都進得很重，腸道被毫不留情地輾過，快感像電流般刺進大腦，惹得李知勳渾身抽搐，酥麻得近乎發瘋：「太……太多了……慢…….」

權順榮不理會他，反而頂弄得更起勁，弄得已經濕透的肉穴水聲四溢。李知勳伸手去推他，反而被抓住雙手按在被褥上，權順榮看著他驚慌的表情，滿頭大汗地咧開嘴：「不能慢哪，Woozi老師……進度已經落後了不是嗎……」

敏感點忽然被狠狠擦過，李知勳一個抽搐，因為太刺激了，生理性淚水竟逼上眼角。「不要……」

權順榮見他哭了，嚇得真停下了動作，分開他的大腿認真研究起來：「怎麼了？很痛嗎？……可是前面翹得好高呢。看起來很喜歡的樣子啊。」他說，語氣是純然的困惑。李知勳頓時一啞，竟在床上有了翻白眼的衝動。

「我……休息一下。你輕點。」他噘著嘴，主動將小腿勾上權順榮的肩膀，示意他調整姿勢。權順榮會意過來，低頭蹭了蹭他的臉頰，重新動作起來。這個姿勢能更好地頂到李知勳最敏感那處，權順榮也不再像方才那樣急切，而是穩定地進入，一推到底後才退出，一旦李知勳出現微略不適的表情，便稍微調整角度後再進入。李知勳的身體很快軟了下來，這樣的方式令他十分受用，眼睛都半夢半醒地瞇了起來，從鼻腔裡溢出軟綿綿的哼哼。

Omega的身體天生便極適合操弄，內壁挽留般地緊緊吸吮，泌出更多汁水，進出已經十分順暢。權順榮瞇起眼，享受著又暖又緊的甬道的包覆。他看著李知勳被夾在他們之間的性器，突然間玩心大起：「知勳，要不要試試看，不摸前面就射？」

李知勳激烈地搖頭，汗水在枕頭上沾濕了一大塊。「摸……摸摸我，順榮……」他嚷著，權順榮順了他的意，分出一隻手握住李知勳勃起的性器套弄。李知勳緊咬著嘴唇，他從沒有感受過一個人，像這樣，成為令他的世界如此顛覆的存在──他就要被權順榮進犯的舉動弄碎了，然而碎了也不想逃走，只想賴在地上，等著對方來一塊塊拾起，放到嘴邊親吻呵護。

「呼……」權順榮心裡的滿足膨脹到快滿出來。他放開李知勳的手，把他擺弄著換了個稍微側躺的姿勢，露出頸後的腺體，再度頂入。

或許是換了個姿勢的緣故，他這回一進入便感覺頂開了一個微微張開的軟口，李知勳突然繃緊了身體，揪住了手邊的枕頭。

「順、順榮……」他有點驚慌：「那裡……」

權順榮不明所以，又朝裡頭頂了兩下，裡面的感覺很奇特，更軟也更熱，像是有自主意識般頻頻把他往裡面吸。李知勳被弄得一噎，陌生的洶湧快感令他幾乎說不出話，只能閉上眼，輕聲哀求：「那邊，我，還不行……先不要碰……」

權順榮忽然懂了李知勳的意思──那是Omega的生殖腔，平常都閉合著，只有熱潮期會打開，若Alpha在裡面射了精，除了完成終生標記外，還附帶近乎百分百的受孕機率。他覺得胸口燃起一股奇異的興奮，除了本能驅使，更多的是因為又踏進了一塊李知勳隱私地帶所帶來的心理滿足。他喘了口氣，小心地退出那處，抽出大半個性器，貼著腔口那圈敏感的軟肉，緩緩頂弄：「嗯，不進去。就這樣，可以吧？」

此處的快感不同，不特別誘發射精，卻能令Omega十分舒服，快意綿長堆疊，像是無窮無盡般。權順榮手中的性器已經流出了一堆前液，他把掌心的液體抹在李知勳胸口上，喘著氣問：「喜不喜歡我？」

「啊……？」李知勳的大腦已一片混沌，他被權順榮弄得潰不成軍，揪著枕頭的手都在發顫，和平常冷靜的樣子截然不同。權順榮想到他這樣子只有自己見過，更是忍不住使壞，伸出手去逗弄李知勳被冷落已久的乳尖。「我在問你吶，喜不喜歡我？」

「……。」

李知勳知道他在欺負自己，心裡有些彆扭，正不想回答，權順榮卻故意放慢了速度，幾乎要停下來。「唉，怎麼都不回答呢？真難過，難道不喜歡我？」

慾望正累積到好處，突然被強迫中斷，李知勳難受得不得了，方言都飆了出來：「你這小子有完沒完！當然是喜歡你才……跟你......」話說一半，他才後知後覺地覺得尷尬，索性把頭一轉，整張臉都埋在枕頭裡當鴕鳥。

權順榮心裡甜得要蛀壞了。他俯下身，吻著李知勳的腺體，滿意地感到他又是一陣顫抖。「知道了。我也是喔。」

權順榮感覺到李知勳的後穴開始不規律地收縮起來，曉得他是快高潮了，便又握上他前頭的性器套弄，在李知勳的呻吟聲拔到最高點那剎，再次咬上了他的腺體。

「嗯......！」

在高潮時同時被標記，李知勳渾身一緊，射了出來。Alpha的信息素熟門熟路地進入他的身體，和他本身的信息素糾纏著融合，溫熱的酥麻感擴散到四肢百骸；權順榮也被這一下收縮刺激得幾乎到頂，連忙趕在成結前抽出性器，射在了套子裡。

好幾分鐘內，房間裡除了喘息之外，再無其他聲音。權順榮躺在李知勳身旁，伸手去搆他的手，氣喘吁吁地問：「喝水嗎？」

「好……」李知勳徹底射了兩次，累得眼皮直打架。他抬起突然變得很重的手臂，皺起了眉頭：「我想洗澡。」

「嗯。一起去？」

「好睏噢……」

「那先別洗了……搞不好等下還有弄髒的時候。唉唷，」李知勳膝蓋撞過來，正好掃到權順榮還沒完全軟下去的小兄弟，疼得他齜牙咧嘴：「我就開個玩笑……」

雖然不願承認，但還真有可能。熱潮期中的Omega最長可以連續沉溺在性愛裡將近一周，但他的時間被抑制劑壓縮到了剩下兩天，密集度想必十分驚人。趁著下一波高峰還沒抵達，李知勳抓過權順榮扔在一邊的手機，瞧了一眼：「才十點多啊……你跟大家說一聲，叫他們明天早上先別過來了吧……」

 

當天稍晚，Seventeen的工作群組裡收到這樣一條訊息：

『Hoshi Kwon：大家好，明天不用來幫我帶飯了，我吃撐了。』

其他人：「？？？？？？？？？」


	10. Chapter 10

10.

凡事欲速則不達。

這是大家都知道的道理，所以他們一直忍到了第二天日落，才給權順榮打了電話。電話那頭的權順榮聲音發虛，好像剛跑完很長的馬拉松一樣：「喂…..勝澈哥啊？沒事了，你們可以回來了……對，知勳在睡，應該沒問題了……晚飯嗎？不用了，我只想睡覺……」

權順榮剛掛掉電話，李知勳就醒了。他的熱潮期已完全退去，信息素的味道淡了很多，人也十分精神，相較之下，權順榮就顯得有點慘兮兮的──縱然他是對體力頗為自豪的表演隊隊長，在連續兩天都幾乎沒闔眼之下，也是相當吃不消。他們一起將房間裡收拾了下，權順榮在李知勳去打開窗戶時，從背後悄悄地靠近他，將臉埋在李知勳的肩窩裡。

李知勳偏過頭，蹭了蹭肩膀上那顆藍色腦袋，難得地沒說什麼，只是溫順地任他靠著。權順榮受了鼓舞，又握住了他的手，在手心裡翻來覆去地玩著李知勳秀氣的指尖。這是雙彈鋼琴的手呀，他喜歡極了。「知勳吶……」

「嗯。」

李知勳應他，然後又沉默了一下，才說：「公司那邊知道了我跟你……不曉得會說什麼。」

權順榮知道他指的是什麼。他緊緊握了下李知勳的手。「先把工作做完吧。總會有辦法的。」

外頭傳來輪子摩擦石板地的聲音，間雜著低聲的交談。是其他人回來了。權順榮放開了李知勳，到院子裡去把鐵門打開，輕鬆地笑著招呼：「哎，回來啦？你們今天上哪去野了？」

沒有人回應。魚貫進入院子裡的成員們沉默著，神色有些複雜，一群人你看看我，我看看你，最後卻是徐明浩走上前，摘下了口罩。

「Hoshi哥，我有話代表大家問你。能進屋說嗎？」他的手插在褲子口袋裡，清脆的聲音聽來十分嚴肅，權順榮心裡一凜，看了看所有成員們，竟沒有一個帶著笑容──這對他們來說，十分不尋常。他的心往下沉。

李知勳好像也感覺到了事情不對勁，但他沒說什麼，只是讓到了一邊，示意權順榮先照著大家的意思做。

兩個表演隊的兄弟進了屋，徐明浩關上門，深深吸了口氣。「哥。那我說了，你要誠實回答我。」

「說吧。」權順榮擺擺手，做好了十足的心理準備。看這陣仗，成員們是決心要攤開來談了，只是派的人居然是徐明浩，多少讓他有點意外，但仔細想想，好像也合理。

徐明浩來自中國。他和文俊輝一樣，放棄了在家鄉的生活，飄洋過海地來到韓國做練習生，說他們兩個是為了加入Seventeen而犧牲了最多的人，並不過份。

而他和李知勳，一個Alpha和一個Omega，在團體仍處在上升期的時候，有了超友誼關係。儘管他們兩情相悅，但Omega的身份敏感，社會的看法可不見得友善，媒體再稍微加油添醋一下，還可能連尹淨漢都要被拖下水──團體內部如此混亂， Omega果然就是Omega，不管有什麼才華，最後都只能淪為其他成員的洩慾工具啊。而公司明明知道這種情況，怎麼能放任不管，敗壞社會風氣？

在娛樂圈裡，這些爭議屢見不鮮，就算不是事實，也很可能瞬間毀掉一個團體，甚至是一間公司。

權順榮忽然有點慶幸，成員們決定開刀的對象是自己，而不是李知勳。李知勳責任感太重，肯定受不了這些；當然不是說他自己責任感就不重，但是他至少還夠死皮賴臉。

「你跟Woozi哥……」徐明浩斟酌了很久，才說出後面的字句：「上床了吧？」

「嗯。」權順榮低聲回答。徐明浩的臉色一下就暗了，他嘆了口氣，好像很為難：「那你們，決定要在一起了嗎？」

「嗯。」權順榮這回不敢去看徐明浩了。他盯著地板上某處掉著的一頂黑色帽子，想起了兩天前的晚上，李知勳就在夜晚的海風裡，戴著這頂帽子，回頭對他笑。他的心忽然揪緊了起來。

哥也是努力過的呀，可是沒有辦法，對不起了，親愛的The 8──權順榮在心裡這麼說。我愛著Seventeen，也真心感激著我們的歌迷們，所有唱的歌，跳的舞，我都拚盡全力，沒有半分虛假。可是，我也真的喜歡他好久了，好久好久。我知道這樣很自私，但能不能，給我們一點時間？

我甚至願意暫時跟他回到隊友關係。一年，兩年，三年，不管多少年，直到我們Seventeen能紅得不畏風雨前，都沒關係，我不在乎等。之前那麼久都等過來了，還有什麼不能等呢。

只要你們別逼他。他夠辛苦的了，拜託你們。

別帶走他。

沉默壓得人心口生疼，好像過了一世紀那麼長，徐明浩終於又開口了，「哥，我們都知道事發突然，也不是要怪你們，可是你們這樣真的……不行啊。」他看起來有些激動，也為了其他成員，終於還是說出了口：

「你們要洗被子啊。所有用過的被子都得洗啊。」

「啊？」權順榮有一秒的當機。這個話題哪裡蹦出來的？「有啊，都在洗衣機裡，還沒晾。」

徐明浩的表情瞬間明亮起來。他蹦蹦跳跳地跑去開門，對著還在院子裡的人喊：「喂──沒事了。他們有洗被子哦！全部都有洗哦！」

「哦──太好了！我都快冷死了！」夫勝寬大喊，筐筐噹噹地第一個衝進屋子裡，把行李箱扔在地上，十分慶幸的模樣：「幸好有人洗被子！我可不想睡在情侶做過愛的被子上！」

權順榮的嘴角抽搐。情侶！做愛！前面這兩個詞明顯比較重要吧？為什麼你們直接跳過了八卦的部分，只關心被子呢？

「啊，知勳哥在真是太好了，我就知道哥靠得住。」金珉奎也很開心。

不，你們等一下……被子是我洗的。豈止被子是我洗的，李知勳本人都是我洗的好嗎！他做完後就只能顧著睡，老子拖去浴室洗了好幾遍，都快累死了！

不管了，真的好睏…….不知道電視台的人來弄攝影機前，有沒有機會睡一下……

就在權順榮放棄對話前，一直沒說話的李碩珉鑽進房間裡，突然發難了：「奇怪，我昨天晚上就想問了，這屋子裡怎麼這麼重的一股炸雞味？你們是點了多少炸雞來吃啊？」他的眼神狐疑地四處掃動，努力想在被褥和雜物間找到食物的殘跡。

「是順榮的信息素啦。」崔勝澈慢悠悠地跟進來，揭開了謎底：「他本來就這個味道，你們不知道嗎？」

這個消息似乎十分衝擊，令嘰嘰喳喳的眾人立刻安靜了下來。十秒鐘過去，半分鐘過去，然後隨著全圓佑嗷地一聲雙膝落地，近乎崩潰的笑聲瞬間塞滿了屋內每個角落。

李燦擦掉眼角的淚水，臉頰抽動。「等等，這太扯了啦，怎麼會有Alpha的信息素是炸雞的味道？哥，我要是你的Omega，我肯定硬不起來！」

知勳救我！權順榮以求救的目光看向李知勳，對方抿抿嘴，對他心虛地笑了笑，別開了臉──好吧，男子漢大丈夫，一切靠自己！權順榮漲紅了臉，試圖辯解：「那是因為你們現在聞不到知勳的味道了！我們兩個的味道融合後很搭的！再說你硬不起來關我屁事，我的Omega能硬就──」

「咳咳。」李知勳冷不防掐了他的腰一下。「權順榮，跟我去晾被子。」

他們離開屋子時，裡面的人還在笑個沒完沒了。權順榮憤恨地決定，那些笑得最開心的下次演唱會通通排在最旁邊，而且不必換場休息了，就曝光度滿分，跳到死為止。

「蜂、蜂蜜跟炸雞配，不是現在最流行的嘛啊哈哈哈哈哈！」

權順榮本來以為，這就是他們整趟小島之旅的最高潮了。不管接下來再發生什麼事，應該都嚇不倒他了。

直到恢復錄影的第二天晚上，去青山島的那群人，

送來了一隻光溜溜的雞。

就算是一向冷靜如李知勳，也不由得慌張了一下。而當他們豁出去地決定親手把雞給炸了的時候，權順榮真心覺得，要跟他哥哥們比調侃人，他果然還早得很呢。


	11. Chapter 11

11.

時間流逝，權順榮的信息素慢慢地成熟，終於不再只是像炸雞了

「對啊，現在變成相當……優雅的，炸雞了耶，哥。恭喜你終於進入米其林的範圍了。」

12.

時間仍在流逝。

反正紙包不住火，他們乾脆就第一時間對經紀人坦白了，而公司對他們的新關係，基本上不反對也不贊成。回到首爾後，代表把他們叫進辦公室裡，看看這個，又看看那個，最後只是深深嘆了一口氣，說：「……算了，就當作你們兩個有緣吧。小心一點，不要被拿去寫報導了，好好相處啊。」

代表說得對，世事變遷得太快，愛情更是貪婪。他們畢竟不是童話故事裡的主角，何況生活早有那麼多難關。

權順榮有一次在表演隊單獨活動時，忍不住問了李燦，大家是如何這麼快地接受這件事的。李燦好像覺得這個話題並不有趣般，撇了撇嘴：「就……不意外啊，你們兩個，很早以前就多少看得出來了吧。再說，老天給了你這麼多機會，你要是還搞不定知勳哥，豈不是嚇傻大家。」

結果他們沒有嚇傻大家，倒是差點逼瘋自己──回到首爾後，拿了幾個新人獎，第一張正規專輯的製作如火如荼地上線。練習十分辛苦，每一次提出的草案經過公司團隊的考核後，需要修正的地方更是多得像山一樣高，他們各自忙得焦頭爛額，連覺都沒怎麼睡，就匆忙地迎來了回歸。

Showcase結束後，按照慣例，所有人一起開了個會，讓大家抒發一下籌備專輯這段期間的想法。聊了幾輪，不知道是誰提起了編曲老是不按進度走，導致編舞這邊不是做白工，就是壓到最後才趕得火燒屁股的問題。這算是個懸而未決的老問題了，氣氛立馬一點就燃，十分火爆。幾番爭執後，權順榮和李知勳毫無意外地成了火藥庫中心，兩個人各有堅持，誰也不讓誰，也不知道是不是吵得太久而開始精神渙散，權順榮疲憊地閉上了眼，竟脫口而出：

「啊──，我真的是，要被累死了，標記你怎麼這麼麻煩啊！」

他其實只是想表達，他真的累壞了──他以往的作息算比較規律的，如今卻因為連結的關係，經常睡也睡不好，還得騰出心力分擔李知勳的壞情緒；李知勳對此其實也同樣困擾，但他們體諒對方工作辛苦，從未抱怨過什麼。權順榮話剛出口，立刻發現這麼說不妥，果然，李知勳一秒都沒猶豫地反擊：「你以為我稀罕給你標記？」

氣氛一冷，其他人立刻閉上了嘴，紛紛研究起自己的指甲尖。崔勝澈翻個白眼，把被嚇得進來勸架的經紀人們推出去：「哥，姊，別理他們，小情侶拌嘴呢。」

不小心吵成這樣後，他們自己倒也十分尷尬，又講了幾個無關痛癢的事情，就匆匆散會了。權順榮看著李知勳繃緊的背影，本來想去道歉，但想到自己在李知勳面前向來一味服軟，又不免有點憋屈：知勳呀，我也很累啊。我們是戀人了，你就不能偶爾也讓讓我嗎？

行程很忙，成員又多，就算是生活在一起，要避開對方也不是太困難。他們照樣各自和其他人玩得好，在打歌舞台上笑得陽光燦爛，眾人儘管知道中間有些尷尬，卻也不好說些什麼。

誰料得到，才過了幾天，他們就站在Show Champion的舞台上，拿下了第一個一位。

都說太震驚的時候會有人生跑馬燈，權順榮本來還跟文俊輝等人抱在一起瘋狂大叫，獎盃一摸到手上，不知怎地，眼淚就掉了下來──那些挫折的疲倦的，被擊倒又再次振奮起來的日子，一瞬間都值得了。太值得了。崔勝澈拿著麥克風在說話，聲音破碎得像插錯孔的喇叭，所有人突然間都非常需要擁抱，好讓這些一起灰頭土臉過的臉孔來說服自己，這不是在作夢。他們抱著，笑著，試圖做了個失敗的疊羅漢，期間一直有人斷斷續續地唱著歌；聚光燈很熱，燙得人睜不開眼。權順榮覺得太快樂了，快樂之中又生出無限激動來，全化成止不住的淚水，淌在被汗水和底妝糊得一團糟的臉頰上。 

下了台他還在哭。連夫勝寬和金珉奎都來幫他擦眼淚，笑他哭得醜；然後他被推到了人群中間，又有人回過頭，把李知勳也拉出來，放在他旁邊。

李知勳低著頭，只是一個勁地抹眼睛，那種努力壓抑淚水的倔強樣子，看得權順榮心裡一軟。獎盃那麼大，他垂著的臉那麼小。

權順榮突然間就什麼脾氣也沒有了。

晚上他們去吃烤肉慶祝，李知勳隔著一整張長桌子，坐在權順榮另一頭。權順榮旁邊坐著夫勝寬和全圓佑，他們不知道哪來的突發奇想，起鬨著要大家輪流講一個自己和『Pretty U』有關的秘密，說得不好的罰吃一口辣椒醬。第一個說的是尹淨漢，「我其實根本不想做Part Switch啊，我的Part可以一直躺著，超舒服的耶！」長桌上爆發一片大笑，順利地讓他通過；接下來是李碩珉，他想了想：「我有時候會覺得……勝寬的四段高音，我可以唱得更好。」夫勝寬反應極快，立馬抄起湯匙反擊：「大家都知道的事，算什麼秘密？上辣椒醬！」

接下來輪到李知勳了。他沉默地咬了一會筷子，才終於說：「整張專輯裡，我最喜歡的就是『你很漂亮』這句歌詞。這真的是很美、很溫柔的一句話。」

權順榮本來正專心吃肉，忽然聽見這句話，不由得抬起頭，望向李知勳──李知勳就坐在那兒，隔著整桌的烤盤和煙霧，毫無掩飾地看著他。

他們（自以為）暗戳戳的行為馬上被揭穿了。李知勳旁邊的洪知秀笑了出來，攤開了雙手，語調誇張地:“Wow～～Look at the lovebirds.” 

弟弟們眼見調戲李知勳的機會就在眼前，立刻吵鬧起來。「哦~~~~我的雞、皮、疙、瘩~~~~」「哥，快和好吧！這麼好的一天！」「來來來！Hoshi哥來抱一個，我幫你抓住他！」

李知勳打掉李碩珉拉扯他的手，耳尖都紅了：「你們安靜點！外面還有別的客人啊！」

他們繼續玩遊戲。輪到權順榮時，他一言不發，在眾人驚訝的目光中狠塞了自己一大口辣椒醬，然後摀著嘴，汗流滿面地奔去了廁所。

李知勳跟了過來，遞了一杯水給他。權順榮一邊忙著對著洗手台「啊呸啊呸」地吐口水，一邊用手死死地扣住李知勳的手腕，說什麼也不肯放了。

他們就這麼莫名其妙地和好了，和開始吵架的時候一樣莫名其妙。

權順榮只是很高興地發現，那些曾經捆住李知勳的事情，似乎都漸漸變得輕鬆了。時間流逝，他們都在長大，都在變得更加自由。

金珉奎曾好奇地問他：「哥，你和知勳哥計畫過什麼時候做完標記嗎？再生個小孩之類的？」

他毫不猶豫地否定了。金珉奎看來十分驚訝：「但你不是很喜歡小孩嗎？以前還說什麼，要生到用盡力氣為止的……」

「對啊。」他答得心安理得，倒是金珉奎十分困惑，好像他邏輯錯亂的樣子。

他們的確沒談過諸如終生標記，或生孩子之類的事情──事實上，他們談的除了工作，大都是一些低齡又天馬行空的玩意兒。

「音樂。」工作室裡，李知勳盯著電腦螢幕，嘟囔著要求。他的瀏海被收在帽子裡，露出整片額頭，跟舞台上又乖又軟的形象完全不同，揪著的眉眼看上去，甚至還有點兇──正好是權順榮最喜歡的樣子。他覺得這樣的李知勳，跟那小小身體裡強悍的靈魂配極了。他坐在另一張椅子上，打開手機的播放列表，挑了一首他們都很熟悉的動漫主題曲。

活潑得正適合當加班背景的音樂流洩出來，李知勳愜意地搖頭晃腦，跟著哼了一陣子，突然問：「喂，你最喜歡『尋找滿月』裡的哪個角色啊？」

「嗯？當然是死神二人組裡，那個穿兔女郎裝的女生啊......叫什麼名字來著？迷你裙配吊帶襪，超Sexy的耶。」

李知勳偏過頭白了他一眼，一臉『我就知道』的表情。

「我以前，」李知勳托著下巴，慢慢地說：「很不懂為什麼，女主角最後會愛上別人。可是我現在，好像懂了。畢竟她和青梅竹馬之間，有的只是愛而已，可是，陪著她完成夢想，甚至讓她有勇氣繼續活下去的，是Takuto啊。……你是在笑個屁。」

他轉過身，果然發現權順榮仰著頭倒在椅背上，笑得東倒西歪。

「我回去了。」李知勳沒好氣地宣布，點了幾下滑鼠，關機。權順榮連忙湊上去，抱住他的腰，過分討好地：「知勳好可愛──」

「滾。」

這麼簡單就氣餒就不是權順榮了。「知勳啊，我們該來做一下嗅聞囉──」

「真是……你那味道聞得我都餓了。」李知勳抱怨，但終究放軟了身體，任權順榮在他背上磨磨蹭蹭。權順榮眼睛一亮：「真的？上面餓還是下面餓？」

「……你還是滾吧。欸、等下、你在摸哪裡……」

 

知勳吶，對不起，我說謊了。其實尋找滿月裡，我最喜歡的角色也是Takuto。因為他那種勇往直前，一心一意陪著心愛的人戰鬥的樣子，真的很帥嘛。

但我想你一定知道的，知勳。這就是我想和你分享的愛。

你永遠不必依附我，你永遠自由。你永遠能做自己心裡最驕傲的樣子，不被任何人的幻想所綑綁。我們繼續背靠著背，和大家一起，把未來變得更寬闊吧──去容納更多新鮮的風。

畢竟你很厲害，而我也不弱啊。我們倆在這兒相遇，沒有什麼比這更好的了，對吧？


End file.
